Vocaloid Butler Cafe
by touhka
Summary: How would you like to visit a Butler Cafe full of attractive male waiters? What if the waiters were all Vocaloids? What if they all had relationships with each other? VY2YuumaxLen, TedxKaito, BigAlxGakupo and MeitoxMikuo. Inspired by Pic. CONTAINS YAOI.
1. YuumaxLen

Len pushed open the back door to the restaurant's back room causing the bells attached to it to ring. He entered, the door slamming closed behind him.

Len surveyed his surroundings. Ted was helping a cheerful-looking Kaito with his shirt. Gakupo was aiding the chef. Big Al was setting up the tables and chairs in the restaurant's main dining area.

"Len-kun!" Kaito exclaimed when he saw him, "Good afternoon! Where's Yu-kun?"

"Good afternoon. Senpai's at Kendo practice," Len answered as he put away his things, "Where's Meito?"

"He hasn't arrived here yet," Ted said as he tied Kaito's bowtie.

Big Al entered the back room just as Len said, "You'd think the store owner of such a small restaurant would be present during store-opening."

Big Al snorted and said, "He's too lazy to help us out with stuff like that. In fact, he's probably enjoying himself some nice sake right now."

"Oh Al, don't say that. I'm sure Meito-san is busy right now," Gakupo said, emerging from the kitchen.

"I doubt it," Big Al said.

Gakupo sighed and turned to Len, "Len-kun, do you know when Yuuma-kun will be here?"

"He should be here before opening," Len answered.

"I hope he's enjoying Kendo," Gakupo said, "The Way of The Sword is very interesting."

"Don't you practice Kendo, Gaku-senpai?" Kaito asked from where Ted was tying his shoelaces.

"I used to in high school. I specialize in Shinkendo now," Gakupo answered.

"What's the difference?" Kaito asked.

"Kendo is more modern and uses a shinai. Shinkendo uses a real sword," Gakupo answered, smiling at his former kouhai indulgently.

"Uwah…scary_…_," remarked Kaito, earning a chuckle from Gakupo as he went to help Big Al with something.

Len went to the main room and began to set the silverware on the tables.

He couldn't help but check the clock every couple of minutes. Yuuma-senpai had said that he would be here five minutes until opening. Len hoped that no one saw how anxious he was for Yuuma-senpai's arrival. If he got word Len would never hear the end of it.

Len remembered back to the time when Yuuma-senpai and him had first met.

It was the first day of school. Len had been hopelessly lost. He'd somehow run Yuuma-senpai who'd helped him get to class. After that they talked and gradually become friends even though Yuuma-senpai was a third year and Len was a first year.

And after friends they became… lovers.

Three weeks ago Len had confessed to Senpai sure he'd be rejected. But instead Yuuma-senpai had…kissed him and called him cute, and they'd started dating.

Len blushed at the memory and shook his head roughly as if to make the embarrassment go away.

But even if they were going out, they still did so in secret. The only people who knew about them were the people at work. But they hadn't even told them directly. Len was just sure that they had it figured out by now with all of Yuuma-senpai's excessive teasing.

Just then the bells on the back door rang.

Len peeked over the back room's door frame to see Yuuma-senpai beginning to put his things away.

Yuuma-senpai noticed and looked over to him, "Len-kun!" he said as he smiled dazzlingly.

Len's heart skipped a beat at that smile. Even after three weeks of going out he still wasn't used to it.

Len stepped into the room, "You said you would be here five minutes to opening. It's opening time already."

Yuuma-senpai stepped up to Len, lifting up his head with his hand, "Were you anticipating me?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Len blushed "No! Well—I mean—mm," he said as Yuuma-senpai cut him off with a kiss.

Senpai pulled away and smirked, "So you were it seems."

Yuuma-senpai put his arms around a flushed Len and closed all distance their bodies, "So tell me Len-kun, were you anticipating me in _that _way too?"

Len's blushed deepened, "Don't say perverted things!" he yelled as he tried to push Yuuma-senpai away.

Yuuma-senpai chuckled, "Are you sure?" he asked as he lightly bit Len's left ear causing him to turn bright red.

"Hey you two, it's time for opening," Big Al said walking in.

"This isn't—I—we—"Len said flustered as he tried to explain their current position.

But Big Al seemed to pay it no mind and Yuuma-senpai just smiled and replied cheerfully with, "Alright."

Yuuma-senpai let go of Len who stormed off.

Senpai chuckled and, after putting the rest of his things away, joined Len and the others in the restaurant's dining area.

"Meito still isn't here," Big Al grumbled.

"He'll show up…eventually," Gakupo said as he turned the store's 'closed' sign to 'open'.

He eyed the big crowd of girls that had already gathered outside of the store and unlocked the door.

Gakupo stepped away from the door quickly, but gracefully, as a swarm of girls rushed in.

The five men stood at the front of the store and said in perfect unison, "Welcome, Princesses."

The customers of the butler café all squealed dramatically as the butler-waiters started showing the 'princesses' to their seats.

Len was cheerfully smiling at a girl when the front door opened. He turned towards it ready to be charming but saw that it wasn't a customer.

Instead he frowned slightly at the sight.

All the customers were looking at the front of the restaurant and giggling excitedly.

Meito finally decided to show up.

And he couldn't have been any flashier.

He was dressed in bright red pants, a white tee shirt that showed a bit of his midriff and a bright red jacket. He walked slowly toward the center of the room and dramatically removed his glasses, smiling at his admirers as he did so.

"Welcome our dearest customers," he said in a loud but gentle voice, "I hope you enjoy Vocaloid Shitsuji Kissa's service. If you do, please come again." He said the last part with a beaming smile.

Len thought he was trying a little too hard but all the customers seemed quite happy.

Len knew this was all part of Meito's business strategy. He would walk in, create a scene, act like the stud of the century and the customers would stay longer causing them to order more things and come more often resulting in higher store profits. Sometimes it was scary how efficient Meito could be.

The same routine (smile, greet, take order, deliver food to giggling girls) repeated itself for the next several hours until the customers dwindled and the store closed.

The seven handsome males gathered their things and bid each other goodbye.

"I'll walk you," Yuuma-senpai offered Len.

"Thanks," Len said smiling. He wouldn't ever admit it, but sometimes he was scared to walk out into the city at night. He'd get hit on a lot during the day and he was scared to think about what could happen during the night.

They walked away from the shop and as soon as they had turned the corner, Len felt his hand being taken into Yuuma-senpai's.

Len blushed, "Senpai?"

Yuuma-senpai smiled and said, "No one is going to see us. Plus, it feels nice to be able to act like we're going out once in a while. We have to act like we're only friends in school."

Len's blush deepened a little, but he didn't let go of Senpai's hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Len-kun, let's go somewhere alone," Yuuma-senpai whispered into Len's ear at lunch.

Len blushed and turned toward his senpai, "W-why?"

Senpai frowned in mock disapproval, "To be together of course. Why? Do you have something more _playful _planned?"

"D-don't be a perv!" Len exclaimed as his face flushed red.

Yuuma-senpai chuckled and took Len's hand.

Len obediently followed him to the boy's bathroom. It wasn't much of a meeting place but every other part of the school was usually populated with students.

Len walked into the bathroom and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Senpai?" he asked a little surprised by the sudden action.

"I'm sorry. With exams and everything coming up I've been under a lot of stress lately. It's been taking a lot of energy to suppress my feelings for you. I just want a moment where we can be a couple," Yuuma-senpai said quietly as he rested his head on Len's shoulder."

Len cheeks turned pink but he didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Senpai and snuggled a bit closer.

Len closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of warmth. He felt his head being tipped up by Yuuma-senpai. He kept his eyes shut as he felt Senpai's soft lips press against his own.

Suddenly he heard the door being opened roughly and laughter being abruptly halted.

Both Len and Yuuma-senpai broke the kiss.

But it hadn't been quick enough. The picture had already been taken on a cell phone camera.

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic. I've actually got some ideas for the rest of story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. TedxKaito

"Teddy-chan! I can't tie my bowtie!" Kaito exclaimed running over to Ted.

Ted looked at Kaito's cute pouting face and smiled leniently.

He began to untangle Kaito's knotted bowtie as said person exclaimed, "Thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you Teddy-chan!"

Of course this made Ted happier than someone would think. Ever since he and Kaito had met it had been like this. Ted gladly helping an adorable Kaito with simple things.

Ted smiled to himself as he still worked on untangling the knotted mess Kaito had made. He remembered back six months ago.

_~flashback~_

_Ted walked through the crowded subway platform smoking his cigarette._

_It had been a particularly demanding day on set. Being an actor sounded great when you thought about it, but the reality was that unless you were lucky enough to be noticed by some big hot-shot agent, you would most likely have to act in whatever you could find and often on a small role. Not to mention minor actors like Ted would have to usually get another part-time job to pay the bills._

_Luckily Ted didn't have to go to work at the butler café he worked at today. He could go home and relax._

_Just as Ted was thinking this he collided with something—or someone._

_The other person felt backwards from the collision._

"_Woah! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Ted asked crouching down to be eye-level with the smaller person._

_The person looked up and at first glance Ted though it was a girl. On closer inspection he realized it was just a really feminine guy._

He's cute… _Ted thought as he looked the smaller man. He didn't look a day out of high school._

_Suddenly the boy started to cry loudly._

"_Hey! Hey! It's okay," Ted said panicking as other people took notice, "Are you hurt?"_

"_N-no…" the boys said quietly._

"_Uh…are you lost?" Ted said relieved that the boy had calmed down._

_The boy nodded slowly._

He really is too cute…_Ted said sustaining a blush._

"_Do you need help getting back home? I could show you to the front desk—" Ted cut himself off abruptly as the kid started crying again._

"_I'm sorry! Was it something I said?" Ted asked alarmed again._

"_I-I can't to go home! I…" the distraught teen said._

"_Okay, okay. So how can I help you?" Ted asked not even caring he was offering help to a stranger. A lot of people had stopped and were staring at the scene by now._

"_Um…"_

_A few hours later Ted emerged from the shower and draped a towel around his shoulders._

_He looked at the sleeping man in his bed._

_Ted sighed. Somehow he'd ended up taking the kid home._

_As it turned out the kid really wasn't that much of a kid. He was halfway through his second year in college. He attended Vocaloid University which was a couple blocks from Ted's apartment. His name was Kaito._

_Ted slipped on a shirt and looked over at the bed again. Kaito was curled up on his side. Ted took a blanket out from his closet and draped over Kaito._

_Ted couldn't hold back a blush as he took a look at Kaito's sleeping face. He looked away and turned out bedside lamp._

I was wrong. He's not cute, he's damn adorable. _Ted thought as he grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to sleep on the couch._

_~end flashback~_

Ted finished tying Kaito's bowtie as he ended his reverie. To his surprise, instead of prancing away like he usually did, Kaito leaned over and lightly kissed Ted on the cheek.

Ted widened his eyes as Kaito ran away.

He smiled as he thought _Somehow we've become lovers._

The rest of the work day flew by as it became time to go home.

He listened to Kaito chatter happily the whole way home on the subway train.

In his apartment Ted took a shower and began preparing dinner as Kaito went and showered as well.

"Dinner's ready," Ted called as he entered the bedroom. He was greeted by a mouthwatering sight.

Kaito had a towel tied low on his hips as he towel-dried his hair.

Ted smiled and stepped behind Kaito and began helping him dry his hair.

Kaito turned around and smiled at Ted brightly.

This enough was already making Ted a little hard.

Ted leaned down and nipped at Kaito's ear gently. Kaito blushed and turned around to be kissed gently by Ted.

Kaito's towel fell to the floor as Ted gently pushed him onto the bed.

Ted broke the kiss and an adorable sound escaped Kaito's mouth as Ted stroked Kaito's length.

Ted leaned in and kissed Kaito again as he continued to work Kaito's length with one hand and began unbuttoning his pants with another.

Kaito moaned as Ted entered his mouth with his tongue. Ted broke the kiss again so they could breath.

Ted became completely hard once he saw Kaito's face.

His hair was damp and messy all around his face which was flushed a wonderful shade of pink.

"Ted…" Kaito moaned as Ted began to tweak his nipple.

Ted smiled. Kaito rarely ever used his proper name.

Just then Kaito's cell phone that was on the night table began to ring.

Ted ignored it and began to kiss Kaito's neck making him moan and call out his name again.

The phone stopped ringing and Ted heard an automated voice say something about leaving a message after the tone.

_I'm going soft, _Ted thought irritated.

"Kaito? It's me Meiko," Ted heard from the stupid phone, "I called to just ask how you were, but you're not picking up…please call me back soon. I really need to talk to you."

Ted sighed. He'd gone completely limp. He looked at Kaito who also seemed like he wasn't experiencing the same waves of pleasure from before either.

Ted eased off of Kaito and got him some underwear and pants.

"Teddy-chan…I'm sorry," Kaito said quietly.

Ted turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, "It's not your fault, Kaito."

"But I forgot to turn it off," he said.

Ted handed him the clothes, "Go call her back. She's probably worried."

Ted leaned down and kissed the top of Kaito's head. Kaito put on the clothes and got his cell phone off the nightstand taking it out into the balcony.

Ted sighed and zipped up his pants.

Ted sat on the bed and lighted a cigarette.

Kaito's voice wafted over from the balcony in the living room.

"Mei-chan?...Yup! I'm totally good?...Teddy-chan?..."

Ted ears perked up at the mention of his name. He had a bad feeling about this considering that this was Meiko Kaito was talking to.

Ted and Meiko had a bad history. She hated UTAUloids. She hated Ted most of all for 'stealing away' Kaito as she put it.

Ted knew that Meiko and Kaito were childhood friends. Meiko liked Kaito as more than a friend though. Ted also knew that Kaito had already rejected Meiko.

"Mei-chan?…I don't care that he's an UTAU! I really love him!"

Ted smiled to himself. He loved Kaito too.

Ted heard a buzz as his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He picked it up to see that Teto, his sister, had sent him a text message.

It was a simple 'Hey. How's it goin'?' Ted answered with 'Not that great.'

Kaito's discussion with Meiko got more heated as Ted heard Kaito's voice pick up in volume.

"Teddy-chan's really nice! I don't know why don't like him…Why I couldn't pick up? Um…"

Ted's phone buzzed again. Teto had texted 'Why? Something happen with Kaito?' Ted sighed. Teto could be really sharp sometimes. Ted replied with 'Sort of…It's not Kaito's fault though. He's as sweet as ever.'

"B-but I wanted him to touch me!" Kaito yelled from the balcony.

Ted's phone vibrated again and he looked to see that Teto had written 'Hm…Is it that bitch Meiko again?' Ted texted back 'yes.'

"Mei-chan! I—Okay…bye Mei-chan…"

Teto texted 'I knew it! Sometimes I feel like kicking her face in.' Ted chuckled and put his phone away.

He got up and walked into the living room. Kaito trudged in from the balcony with a sad look on his face.

Ted walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

He ruffled Kaito's still slightly damp hair and said, "It's okay. It'll all work out."

Kaito hugged Ted back and sniffled.

"Let's eat dinner," Ted said gently, leading Kaito over to the dinner table.

After dinner Ted finished washing the dishes and went to sit beside Kaito who was watching TV.

Ted looked at Kaito's soft face in profile. It was illuminated beautifully from the light from the TV screen. A draft from the open window messed up Kaito's hair.

Ted leaned to fix Kaito's hair. He couldn't help but lean in closer to give Kaito a kiss on the cheek.

Kaito turned toward him and looked at him with large, round innocent eyes.

Ted softly kissed Kaito and slowly pushed him down the couch.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and moaned when Ted began to kiss his neck.

_Kaito's adorable. I couldn't have asked for a better person to fall in love with, _Ted thought.

Now only if Meiko stayed out of the way.

**A/N: Couple two of the fic! Don't worry Len and Yuuma will come back soon, but I want this fic to consist of more than one couple so... I hope you like it!**


	3. BigAlxGakupo

Big Al sat on the living couch smoking while Gakupo stood by the large window combing his long hair as the pork stew on the kitchen stove cooked.

Big Al allowed his eyes to travel from the smooth curve of Gakupo's cheek to his smooth white neck then lower down his chest. He let his eyes linger on Gakupo's lean yet muscular torso. Big Al looked back up to Gakupo's beautiful face. The setting sun's light illuminated Gakupo's silhouette making him look even more gorgeous than usual.

Big Al put out his cigarette and continued to stare at Gakupo.

Said man noticed and turned to smile gently at Big Al.

Not being able to endure any more passive staring, Big Al got up and swiftly walked over to Gakupo, putting his arms around him.

Gakupo put down his comb leaned back into Big Al, closing his eyes as Big Al began to kiss his neck.

Gakupo moaned softly as Big Al slipped his hand under Gakupo's shirt. Big Al slowly trailed his fingers up Gakupo's chest and stopped at the nipple.

Gakupo moaned again and Big Al leaned down to softly kiss him. Big Al licked Gakupo's lips asking for permission to enter which Gakupo granted.

As Big Al was enjoying the warm, wet cavern of Gakupo's mouth while playing with his nipple the sound of the pressure cooker's high pitched squeal went off.

Big Al ignored it, but Gakupo broke the kiss and turned toward the kitchen.

Determine to keep going, Big Al kissed Gakupo's neck again.

"Al…" Gakupo said trying to walk toward the kitchen.

Big Al locked his arms, preventing his escape. He trailed his hands toward Gakupo's hips, but Gakupo stopped him before he could go further.

"Al. The pork will overcook," Gakupo said smoothly.

"I don't care," Big Al mumbled, nuzzling Gakupo's neck.

Gakupo chuckled softly and lightly kissed Big Al on the lips, somehow managing to slip out of Big Al's arms.

Big Al grumbled something unintelligible and went to sit down at the dinner table.

Gakupo ladled out the hot stew and Big Al dug in immediately. He cursed himself when he burnt his tongue.

"My, my," Gakupo said smiling.

"Kiss it better," Big Al demanded.

"Your tongue?"

"Yeah."

Gakupo just rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat opposite Big Al.

As they ate Gakupo asked, "How is your movie going?"

"My co-star is giving me a load of crap," Big Al.

"Mirriam-san?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's also English," Big Al said.

"Then why is she causing problems?"

Big Al sighed, "Somehow because of my twisted luck she knows Ann."

Sweet Ann. Big Al's college sweet-heart. A sassy woman with big breasts but with the nastiest personality. Ever since Big Al dumped her when moving to Japan she had her mind set on 'winning him back.' At first Big Al had tolerated her and even considered her his friend. That ended as soon as she started stalking him and sending him email after email, text message after text message of annoying comments as to why he should take her back. But as if all her repetitive attempts would ever change his mind. He had Gakupo now. He'd never be able to love anyone as much as he loved Gakupo.

She didn't seem to understand that.

At least she didn't know about Gakupo. Big Al didn't know what she would do if she did.

"Oh…" Gakupo said understandingly, "Maybe she'll come around."

"I doubt it," Big Al said. After a pause he changed the topic, "How is your Shinkendo going?"

"It's going great. In fact we've attracted a few students to the dojo. I'm to start teaching some of them soon," he answered, "Actually a few of my colleagues said they might come to the shop this Saturday."

"What are they going to think when they see such a graceful samurai in a butler costume catering to silly females?" Big Al said.

"They all already know I work at the shop," Gakupo said, "It was actually their idea to come."

"I don't like your 'friends,'" Big Al said bluntly.

"Why?" Gakupo asked.

"They look at you weirdly."

"Don't be silly," Gakupo gave Big Al a gentle smile and took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

Big Al sighed. It was true.

As Gakupo bent over Big Al let his eyes wander again. This time they lingered on Gakupo's shapely behind.

Big Al smirked and stepped up behind Gakupo to capture him in a hug once more as he straightened up.

"Now where were we?" Big Al asked beginning to kiss Gakupo's neck.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Big Al sat up naked in the queen-sized bed in the dimly lit room with the sheets pulled up to his hips. He leaned against the headboard, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

He let the smoke out and smiled slightly. He turned to his beautiful lover who was sleeping peacefully beside him.

Big Al pulled up the bed sheets to Gakupo's bare shoulders.

Gakupo's seductive moans and cries still rang in Big Al's ears. Of course, he wasn't complaining. Gakupo could be just so damn sexy sometimes. The very _satisfying_ night Big Al had just spent with Gakupo had been one of those times.

Big Al didn't really think he could get happier than he was at this moment.

Gakupo. Gakupo. Gakupo. All he could think about was Gakupo and how much he loved him.

Big Al delicately brushed away a long strand of hair away from Gakupo's face.

Big Al took another drag from his cigarette and blew it out while closing his eyes in a moment of utter bliss.

Just then his phone started vibrating like crazy. He was getting a whole lot of texts suddenly.

Big Al ignored it. He did not want to be disturbed right now.

The phone kept vibrating with incoming text messages. Eventually Big Al got annoyed and picked up his phone.

He let out a low hiss as he read the name of the sender of all the texts.

'Sweet Ann'.

Why was it that Sweet Ann, no matter how many times he'd changed his number or email address, managed to track him down and bomb his inboxes with messages proclaiming her undying love for him?

He read one of the texts. It said 'Why aren't you answering? I've called 5 times!'

_When the hell did she call? _Big Al thought bitterly.

He checked his miss calls and sure enough there were five miss calls. All were from Sweet Ann.

_Must have been too busy ravishing Gakupo to notice, _Big Al concluded.

He was about to put his phone away without answering any of her messages when his phone started vibrating again with another round of messages from Sweet Ann.

_It's like it's her hobby to destroy my good mood,_ Big Al though getting angry.

He read one of the texts. It read 'Are you with someone? Tell me her name!'

After several more texts in the next minute, Big Al felt his patience reach its limit.

Frustrated, he finally responded with 'He's a MAN.'

Immediately after sending the message he turned his phone off and put it the drawer of his night stand.

Big Al sighed and put out his cigarette. He lay down in the bed next to Gakupo and turned off the small bedside lamp.

Surely she'd shut up now.

Unless he'd made a mistake.

Unless his three words 'He's a man' provoked her even more. Unless Sweet Ann somehow found out Gakupo's name. Unless Big Al's impulsive action hurt Gakupo.

Damn it. What the hell had he just done?


	4. MeitoxMikuo

Meito stepped out his expensive German car and on to the street with a confident air about him. The sun hit him at just the right angle illuminating his face and throwing his shadow far behind him. It was a sunny day with clear skies up ahead. The slight wind hair tousled his silky brown hair. He probably looked like the handsomest man anyone had seen.

He smiled a little flirtatiously at the various women in the street who turned to stare, giggle and blush at him.

He was intelligent, wealthy, and good-looking. Absolutely the perfect man.

Yet somehow he was still single.

Honestly, for someone like him, it shouldn't be so hard to get a girlfriend.

It's not that he didn't have suitors. Of that he had plenty.

But once you cut out all those only after his money, those after his face, and those after his body, you were only left with so many.

Meito had tried going out with a plethora of women, and even a few men. In the end it was him who always dumped the other.

He never felt a spark. He couldn't fall in love with any of them.

Meito walked up to his butler café and opened the door.

He smiled for all the customers and walked slowly inside.

He gave his usual spiel to the customers and went into the back room.

"Senpai!" exclaimed the voiced of his youngest employee.

Meito opened the door to see young Len tangled up in the arms of the older Yuuma.

"L-let go! Meito's come in," Len said blushing deeply.

Yuuma smiled teasingly and continued to attack Len.

_To be young again. _Meito thought as he said, "Quit playing and get back to work," not all too harshly.

As the two teens left the back room, Meito noticed out of his peripheral vision a crying bluenette in the other corner of the room. He was about go ask Kaito what was wrong when Ted came out of the kitchen carrying a band aid and disinfectant.

"It'll sting a little," Ted told the younger man gently, "But if I don't do this your cut might get infected."

Kaito pouted but nodded anyways.

He winced as Ted sprayed the disinfectant on his left index finger.

Ted put the band aid on it and once he was done he kissed Kaito's finger gently, smiled and said, "All better."

Kaito blushed and beamed right back at Ted.

Meito ignored the duo. Kaito meant well but he was quite the airhead. He'd never met another grown man who cried over a cut. At least Ted took care of him. It seemed the customers liked him too.

Meito walked to the kitchen to see Gakupo pushed up against a wall and being kissed furiously by Big Al. Although, Meito noted, he didn't seem to look like he minded too much.

Meito didn't say anything, but the two noticed and broke apart. Gakupo rushed out the kitchen, blushing. Big Al followed hot on his heels.

Meito looked at the chef. The young woman was in the corner stuffing her nose with tissues.

Without saying another word, Meito turned around and marched up the stairs in the back room that led to the office room where he handled the store's finances.

There were couples around him _everywhere._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The sun was already setting when Meito got into his car and started driving himself home to his penthouse apartment. The scenery rolled by him as he drove way above the speed limit.

Meito parked his car in the underground garage and hurried up to his apartment. It had been quite the taxing day. He'd had a harder time than usual keeping up appearances. He couldn't wait to get in his large bath tub with a bottle of sake.

Once inside his apartment he headed straight for his liquor cabinet.

Getting out a large bottle of sake, Meito expertly popped off the cork in seconds. He tipped the bottle and took a big swig.

He turned around and went to his living room couch. He took another swig and put the bottle down on the cocktail table. He turned his head as something shiny caught his eye.

It was a picture of his family. His mother, his father, his two sisters and him. Being the oldest, he would have to inherit the vast Sakine commercial empire one day.

He sure as hell did _not _want the responsibility.

He looked away from the photo, took another swig and turned on the TV.

There was some couples' movie on so he switched the channel to a game show. Unfortunately it was a Lovers' Special. Increasingly pissed off, Meito switched to the news. They were talking about some celebrity and his new girlfriend.

Giving up, Meito shut the damn contraption off and took a deep drink from his sake bottle.

His mind was getting a bit fuzzy as Meito felt the warm sensation of alcohol take over.

Why was he so damn cursed? Meito took another drink from his bottle.

Why was it that wherever he went, there were couples getting all lovey-dovey with each other? Meito tipped the bottle and downed a good portion of it.

Why couldn't he find love?

Meito finished the bottle in one fell swoop and put it down on the table. He got up and got another from his liquor cabinet.

Time for another night of drinking 'till the early hours of the morning. All alone of course.

**A/N: This one was a bit short….Oh well! xD I know that this is supposed to be a MikuoxMeito chapter and, well Mikuo didn't show up. Don't worry though, he will eventually I promise.**


	5. TedxKaito 2

It had been about a week or so since Meiko had called Kaito that day. Unfortunately the calls hadn't stopped.

Ted figured that since Meiko knew about the sexual side of Kaito's and his relationship, she tried to make sure it didn't happen by calling Kaito every night.

During that time Ted would usually go to make dinner but he could usually hear bits and pieces of Kaito's conversation with Meiko. It seemed that everything was fine until they got to the topic of UTAUloids and specifically Ted.

Luckily Meiko didn't always venture into that topic frequently on her own, but whenever Kaito mentioned any part of his life involving Ted, things started to stray in the wrong direction. It was usually Ted who comforted Kaito after his blow out with Meiko. Despite everything, it was usually Ted who persuaded Kaito to call Meiko back so they could apologize.

After all, even though he hated Meiko, Kaito loved her and he only wanted Kaito's happiness.

Even so, the whole ordeal had really begun to wear on Ted.

He was starting to lose sleep over snippets of conversation he overheard from Meiko and Kaito's conversations. Some of them were really offending because he was UTAUloid, but others, the worse ones, were about how Kaito's life would have been better without him.

He didn't think that was true but there was always that small part of him that wondered if Kaito would have been happier without him.

Somehow all of it had added up to twice the number of cigarettes he usually had in a day and making love to Kaito several more times a week.

His biggest worry was if Kaito was being too negatively affected by it all.

Ted felt like he needed someone to talk to. That's why he'd invited Teto over tonight to drink and talk about it.

"Teddy-chan!" Kaito called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Ted realized that he'd just been standing in front of the kitchen door.

The usually cheerful Kaito looked distressed. On closer inspection he noticed that Kaito had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked worried as he took Kaito by the shoulders.

"My finger…" Kaito mumbled holding up his index finger.

Ted took Kaito's hand and saw that Kaito had been cut and was bleeding slightly. He looked up to see Kaito's expression. It was way too cute.

Sustaining a blush, Ted asked, "How did you get hurt?"

"I was helping the chef and accidently cut myself with the knife…" Kaito said, pouting and continuing to tear up.

Ted smiled warmly and led Kaito to the bench in the back room.

"Wait here while I get disinfectant and a band aid," Ted said.

"Okay," Kaito said quietly, still crying.

Ted got the disinfectant spray and a band aid from the cabinet and went back to Kaito who was wiping away tears from his eyes.

Ted crouched down before Kaito and held up Kaito's finger.

"It'll sting a little, but if I don't do this your cut might get infected," Ted said.

Kaito nodded. Ted swiftly pressed down on the spray's nozzle and Kaito winced when the solution came into contact with his cut.

Ted quickly, but efficiently wrapped the band aid around Kaito's finger snuggly, but not too tight.

When finished, Ted gently kissed Kaito's finger. He looked up into Kaito's adorable face and smiled.

"All better," Ted said.

Kaito blushed sweetly and smiled back at Ted.

Ted loved Kaito's smile.

He stood up and pulled Kaito to his feet. He placed a brief kiss on Kaito's lips.

"Let's get back to work," Ted said

A few hours later Ted and Kaito had just finished eating dinner and were watching TV together. Well, Kaito was watching TV. Ted was really just staring lovingly at Kaito's beautiful face.

_I really love him. I don't want him to leave me, _Ted thought.

"Teddy-chan?" Kaito asked snapping Ted out of his trance.

"Yes?" Ted asked.

"Um…are you okay. You seem dazed."

Ted blinked. It must have been really bad. Even Kaito noticed.

Ted smiled, "I'm fine," he said gently kissing Kaito's cheek.

It simply wouldn't do to allow Kaito to glimpse his troublesome thoughts.

Kaito giggled, "Teddy-chan, you're hair's tickling my neck."

Ted flipped his ponytail over his shoulder, but just as Kaito breathed a sigh of relief Ted attacked him with his hands.

Kaito's laughter rang out as Ted delicately touched all of Kaito's sensitive spots.

Enjoying himself tremendously, Ted began using his lips as well as his fingertips. Anchoring himself above Kaito, Ted planted a deep kiss on his lips.

While engaged in the kiss, Ted slipped his hands up Kaito's shirt and tweaked his nipples.

Kaito moaned and Ted began kissing his neck. He moved his hands toward hips. He unbuttoned Kaito's pants and grasped Kaito's length.

Ted watched Kaito moan and throw his head back. Kaito face was red and his eyes were misty with desire.

He looked _sexy._

Ted removed his shirt and Kaito's pant. He kissed Kaito's shoulder as he continued to squeeze his length. His pants had gotten unbearably tight so he unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Ted licked at Kaito's nipple again.

Kaito moaned and managed to say, "T-Ted…i-inside…"

Ted smiled at his lover as he slipped his hand down the back of Kaito's pants and began to prep him.

Kaito called out and Ted too was ready to be inside Kaito.

Ted was about to put himself in when suddenly the doorbell rang out.

Ted froze. The untimely sound had make Ted go soft a bit. Determined to keep going, he licked Kaito's nipple and squeezed his length.

Unfortunately the doorbell kept ringing. Whoever the visitor was, he was impatient.

Ted sighed and gave up. Both he and Kaito had both gone soft.

Ted got up angrily and went to answer the door without even putting on his shirt or buttoning up his pants.

As he approached the door, Ted heard voices arguing on the other side. He immediately recognized one as Teto's. The other one…

_Shit, _Ted thought as he roughly threw open the door.

On the other side Ted confirmed his suspicion.

The other voice had been Meiko.

Ted stared silently at the first angry, then shocked, then furious face of Meiko. He looked at Teto who also seemed to be fuming.

"Teddy-chan?" asked Kaito as he neared the entrance.

Snapping back to his senses, Ted called out, "Kaito, don't co—"

It was too late. Kaito had appeared at the entryway in only his shirt and boxers.

Kaito stared shocked at Meiko as she stared back, red in the face with fury.

Ted sighed and rubbed his temples. He had a headache.

"You—you _live together?_" Meiko asked through gritted teeth.

In response, Kaito timidly responded. He blinked as tears formed in his eyes.

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Ted went over to comfort Kaito.

Before he could touch Kaito, Meiko tore him away from Ted.

"_Don't touch him!_"

Ted glared at Meiko in utter silence. He had never been this angry in his life.

Teto, being the louder of the siblings, said, "It isn't your right to say that!"

"It isn't? Who was the one who grew up with Kaito and took care of him all his life? If anything, _that _monster is the one without the right to touch Kaito or interfere in his life at all!" Meiko screeched pointing at Ted, "You're _sick! _You forced Kaito into doing such indecent things with you—"

"He didn't force me!" Kaito cried, stepping away from Meiko, "I wanted to!"

"Kaito, you don't have to say that. You don't have to protect him anymore. You can finally get away from this place!" Meiko said.

"Get away…?" Kaito asked, shocked once more.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Ted asked.

"I'm taking Kaito away. He's going to come back to our hometown—"Meiko started to say.

"Don't decide things by yourself!" Teto yelled in the place of her brother who was so infuriated he couldn't speak.

"Stay out of this! You don't have a say in _any _of this. None of you do! Kaito's coming with me!"

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _Ted asked as he tried not to take Meiko by the throat. It was getting increasingly more difficult by the minute. The only thing that stopped him was Kaito. The last thing Ted wanted was to make Kaito unhappy.

"I just said it, you idiot UTAU! I'm taking Kaito home where he belongs. You'll never see Kaito again!"

Ted thought his heart had stopped.

His ultimate fear had come true. Kaito was being taken out of his life.

_No._

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time before I posted. I had a writer's block of sorts. Luckily I'm getting back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get another one up soon. **


	6. BigAlxGakupo 2 LEMONALERT!

** A/N: **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!****

Big Al stood in the bathroom and brushed his teeth groggily. Gakupo was already up and in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Big Al walked into the dining area to see a delicious array of food arranged on the table. Gakupo was in an apron and had just set the chopsticks on the table.

He looked up to see Big Al and smiled brightly, "Good morning, Al."

Big Al smiled and walked over to Gakupo and kissed him, "'morning." He looked at the breakfast Gakupo had arranged for them and said, "You make a good wife."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

They sat down to eat, Big Al still smiling. The angst from the previous night had dissipated.

The duo finished eating and got dressed for the day to come. They headed out and walked towards the train station.

"Ah yes, my friends from the dojo are coming to the shop today," Gakupo said on the way.

Big Al groaned, "Why'd you have to remind me?"

"Al," Gakupo said sternly, "You have to behave."

"I can't promise that."

Gakupo sighed and smiled a little indulgently at Big Al.

They arrived at the station and had to part ways.

"Bye, Al. Have a nice day," Gakupo said smiling as he turned to leave.

"Gakupo," Big Al said grabbing him before he could go.

"Al—?" Gakupo asked.

He was interrupted by Big Al who suddenly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Al?" Gakupo asked again.

"I love you."

Gakupo smiled, "I love you too."

Gakupo silently slipped out of Big Al's grasp and turned to go on his way, waving and smiling as he left.

Big Al waved back and but didn't smile. He sighed and started walking in the direction he was supposed to go in. He loved Gakupo so much it hurt. They had just parted, and only for a small amount of time, but Big Al was already missing his younger lover.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ann deserves _so much better _than an ungrateful man like you!"

Big Al sighed for the umpteenth time in the last few hours as the director tried to restrain a very angry co-star named Mirriam.

Finally Mirriam jerked herself free, yelled some obscenities and said she was going to quit while stomping off angrily.

Big Al looked after her with contempt. He thought of Gakupo's gentle demeanor and shook his head.

"So not cute," he muttered walking towards his dressing room.

"Al-san! Please wait!" the director called after him.

Big Al turned to face the flustered, stout little Japanese man.

"It's okay. She'll get over it. But we should probably end shooting for the day to give her some time to cool off," he said.

"Oh…okay," said the director, "I just don't know what I'll do if she really quits. It's too late to find someone to replace her at this point in time."

"She didn't really mean it. It's just her personal prejudices against me," Big Al said reassuringly before continuing to head towards his dressing room.

Big Al changed out of his work clothes and into his normal ones. He felt lovesick for Gakupo again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Welcome," Big Al said in a suave tone as the door bell opened to admit customers into the shop. He immediately stopped smiling as three men he recognized from a few excursions to Gakupo's dojo walked in.

The trio completely ignored Big Al.

_Bastards, _Big Al thought as he attended to another customer instead.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gakupo attending to them. The three guys greeted Gakupo in a rowdy manner.

Big Al followed one guy's gaze to see that he was staring at Gakupo's ass.

Big Al growled very softly. This was not going to be a good day at work.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fifty-one minutes later the three guys from Gakupo's dojo were _still _there.

Big Al being Big Al had decided to allow himself the privilege of listening on their conversations. It seemed that they were less than decent around Gakupo as it was, but when he left they started being real daft, ill-bred, crude, foul-mouthed, sons of—

After a rough day on set and a rough day at work, Big Al was at his wits end.

To ensure that they left soon, Big Al periodically sent death glares their way every couple minutes.

"Would you like anything else?" Gakupo asked them politely.

The trio looked at each other.

One guy with unruly, long black hair spoke up in a rough voice, "It's getting late, isn't it?"

"So that will be all for today?" Gakupo asked.

"Food, yes, but there is still one thing we can't get enough of," same guy said again, his eyes glinting.

Big Al did not like where this was getting.

Gakupo simply raised an eyebrow, continuing to maintain his cool composure.

"We won't ever get enough of Gakupo that is," the same bastard continued, causing the two others to laugh unnecessarily loudly.

"So how about it?" asked one of the other guys who as equally ugly as the first, "There's a great hotel near the train station. It's called Adonis Love. I'm sure they've got a room for four."

Big Al froze and emit a very low growl and sent the fiercest death glare he could manage at the trio of idiots.

He had heard of Adonis Love. It was pretty obvious from the name, but it was a love hotel.

Gakupo still seemed composed, "No thank you. I have plans tonight."

Big Al thanked the gods he was the plans Gakupo so spoke of.

"Aw, you could blow them off couldn't you? To be with us you could," one of the three idiots jeered. Big Al had honestly lost track which one at this point.

It was taking all of his energy to refrain from kicking in the idiots' faces.

"They're not something I could blow off," Gakupo said.

"Just one night with us. You won't regret it. We're really good. Adonis Love even has S&M—"

"I have a lover," Gakupo cut him off.

"You're lover should share. Plus, lovers come and go. How long have you been together? You're lover'll dump you soon enough—"

By this time Big Al had marched up to the table where this conversation was taking place.

"You've got some nerve to say that shit—"Big Al growled into their faces. He would have taken a swing at their faces if Gakupo hadn't restrained him.

"Al! Stop!" Gakupo exclaimed sternly, breaking his cool façade for the first time.

One look at Gakupo's sweet face and Big Al stopped struggling. Without sparing the trio of idiots a second glance, Big Al grabbed Gakupo and dragged him to the kitchen.

Ignoring the chef, Big Al pushed Gakupo against the wall and pressed his lips again Gakupo's in an onslaught of an overwhelming need to claim Gakupo for himself.

Big Al didn't know how long he stood like that, holding Gakupo to the wall and furiously moving his lips and tongue against Gakupo's, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Meito enter the kitchen.

Gakupo noticed too. He broke the kiss and rushed out the kitchen.

Big Al followed, "Gakupo! Gakupo, wait."

Gakupo stopped and blushed deeply, "That was so embarrassing! How disgraceful of them to say that sort of thing in front of so many people! I was trying my best to be patient enough and wait for them to leave, but then they had to go and make such an indecent remark!"

"I'm gonna kill those bastards," Big Al said roughly.

Gakupo turned to Big Al and sighed, "I'm sorry you had to listen to that, but please don't interfere any further. It would be bad to complicate the situation more."

Big Al checked the time and went over to the store bulletin board, wrote a note and left it there.

He grabbed Gakupo and both their belongings and proceeded to pull him out the door, "We're leaving early."

"Al—"

"I don't know what I'll do if I'm within a mile of those idiots."

They were silent for rest of the commute to their apartment. When they got inside Big Al didn't give Gakupo a moment to spare before he plastered him against the wall in a deep kiss.

Big Al felt a heat take over his body as he plunged his tongue in Gakupo's mouth.

He had all of their clothes taken off in no time. He kissed his way down Gakupo's neck and stopped there sucking a sensitive spot, making Gakupo moan softly.

"Al—"Gakupo said as Big Al moved his hand up Gakupo's chest and tweaked his nipple. Gakupo moaned yet again as Big Al licked at Gakupo's other nipple.

"N-not here. We're in the entrance—ah!" Gakupo managed to say before calling out in pleasure once more.

"I can't control myself," Big Al said in a husky voice as he put his hand on Gakupo's member.

"Ah! A-Al…" Gakupo called out as he shivered with pleasure.

Big Al pushed him onto the floor as he anchored himself above him. Using the hand that was already lubricated with Gakupo's juices he pushed a finger into Gakupo's entrance.

Gakupo called out as Big Al repeatedly hit a certain spot with first one, then two, then three fingers.

"Gakupo, I'm entering," Big Al said as he positioned his own member at Gakupo's entrance.

"Y-yes," Gakupo managed to say.

Big Al pushed, filling Gakupo up completely and causing him to cry out. He thrust over and over again repeatedly hitting Gakupo's most sensitive spot.

"A-Al, I'm coming," Gakupo managed to get out in the midst of all the intense waves of pleasure that racked his body and caused him to buck his hips into Al.

"M-me too," Big Al said as he held on to Gakupo, steadying him, and pushed one final time.

He captured Gakupo's lips in kiss as they came together.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gakupo lay in bed next to Big Al enveloped in his arms. They had four rounds and Big Al had fallen asleep first. It was rare because Gakupo was almost always asleep first.

"You must have been so riled up by those words," Gakupo murmured as he stroked Big Al's cheek lovingly. He leaned forward and gave Big Al a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away to see Big Al's eyes open.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you," Gakupo apologized softly.

Big Al brought Gakupo closer to him and said, "That's okay. And you're right. It infuriated me hearing that shit come out of those bastards' mouths."

"It wasn't the truth when I said my friends were coming over. Those are some juniors that have been bothering me for some time."

"Why didn't you tell me," Big Al asked, angry at the bastards for disturbing _his _Gakupo.

"You would have done something rash like you almost did today at the shop. I didn't want you to worry."

"You had me worried anyways."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Big Al said kissing Gakupo.

Snuggling closer, Gakupo said, "The truth is…"

"Is...?"

"I want to be monopolized by you…" Gakupo said softly, "And want to monopolize you…I know it's selfish but I don't want to ever leave your mind, because you don't ever leave mine. It hurt to hear that you might leave me some day. I want to be yours forever."

"Then we're perfectly in sync. I want to claim you all for myself. I'll never leave you. I love you, Gakupo, more than anything else in the world."

"Al…" Gakupo whispered as his eyes teared up.

Big Al brushed away a tear, "I love you, Gakupo."

"I love you too, Al," Gakupo said as they kissed once more.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Riingg Riingg Riingg Riingg Riingg Riingg_

Big Al woke up to the sound of someone furiously pushing their door bell.

Big Al growled as he carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Gakupo, _Who the hell is it at this ungodly hour?_

He slipped on some pants but decided to forego wearing a shirt in annoyance when the person at the door didn't cease ringing the goddamn door bell.

He stumbled through the living room. By the time he got to the entrance he had a bad feeling about whoever was at the door. Only a person who wanted nothing but trouble would show up at his doorstep so early in the morning.

Big Al roughly flung the door open, "Who is it—?"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught site of who was at the door.

Suddenly it was a blur of tan skin, curled blond hair, large breasts and pink lipstick flinging itself at him.

Big Al gawked speechlessly.

"**Al! I missed you so much! Oh Al! I love you from the depths of a heart! When I heard you were shacking up with a— a **_**man! **_**Oh Al! You must miss me subconsciously, I know you do! Why else would you turn to a **_**man? **_**Al, oh Al! We have to get you out of here. Let's leave this wretched country and never think about it again! Al—"**

By the time Big Al had unfrozen himself, the woman had already blathered in English loud enough to wake Gakupo and everyone else on the floor.

Gakupo!

"**You—you have to leave—"**Big Al managed to say before the sound of the bed creaking as Gakupo got up could be heard.

"Al…what's going on…?" Gakupo said sleepily as he appeared in the living room shirtless.

Big Al was once again at a loss for what to do when Gakupo saw him with a flashy woman plastering herself all over him.

"Gakupo—I"

"**Gahpo? Is that his name? You've got some nerve to come and steal my Al—"**

"**Ann!"** Big Al yelled loudly.

The shock of his firm voice finally forced her to stop talking.

Big Al pushed her off him and stepped away, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

After a silence, Gakupo softly asked, "Al…is this Sweet Ann?"

Big Al sighed and said, "Yes…"

Before Sweet Ann could say anything, Big Al cut her off and said, **"Gakupo, this is Sweet Ann, the woman I **_**used **_**to date in college. Ann, this is Gakupo, the one I love more than life itself."**

There was an extended silence as both Gakupo and Sweet Ann processed the information.

Sweet Ann's face turned red and before Big Al could do anything about it, Sweet Ann had marched up to Gakupo and slapped him straight across the face hard enough to make him stumble back a bit.

Big Al caught Gakupo in his arms, "Gakupo! Are you…alright…" the last word trailed off as he saw the red mark that was left on Gakupo's face.

Rage filled him and he looked at Sweet Ann with such hatred that even she was taken aback.

"Al, it's okay," Gakupo said as he gingerly touched his cheek. He winced as his fingertips made contact with his stinging skin.

Gritting his teeth, Big Al sat Gakupo down on the sofa and went to get a pack of ice from the kitchen. He came back and gently pressed it to Gakupo's cheek, ignoring Sweet Ann all the while.

"**A-Al,"** Sweet Ann said tentatively. She gulped and said with more force, **"You're just confused. You don't really love him, you're just lonely—"**

"**What would you know?"** Big Al exploded.

"Al," Gakupo said restraining him.

All was quiet again.

Gakupo looked at the doorway and saw a suitcase and asked in clear English, **"Is that yours?"**

"**Who else could it belong to?"** Sweet Ann snapped at him.

"**Don't talk to Gakupo in that tone,"** Big Al said darkly.

"**Why do you care for him so much? You have **_**me! **_**You don't need anyone else!"** Sweet Ann cried out.

Big Al was about to say some very unpleasant things when he caught a stern glance from Gakupo. He stopped and glared at Sweet Ann instead.

Gakupo cleared his throat and asked,** "Do you have a place to stay? There aren't many hotels around here."**

"**Of course I have a place to stay!"** Sweet Ann said indignantly, **"**_**You're **_**going to leave and Al and I will stay here in peace before we head back to England."**

"**Damn it Ann! Don't kick someone out of their own house!"** Big Al yelled, annoyed beyond belief.

"**But this is **_**your **_**house isn't it?"**

"**Gakupo and I live here **_**together," **_Big Al said.

Sweet Ann and Big Al were about to start an argument, but Gakupo interrupted.

"**Sweet Ann, you can stay here for a short time before we get this sorted out,"** Gakupo said.

"**I don't need you to tell me that!"**

"**Ann!" **Big Al said to shut her up, "Gakupo," he said in Japanese, "What are you doing?"

"We have to be able to talk some sense into her. Just let her stay here for a few days, it'll be a chance for things to cool down," Gakupo said.

"**Stop talking in freaking Chinese!" **Sweet Ann screamed, refusing to be ignored.

"But—" Big Al began to say.

"It's okay, Al," Gakupo said calmly.

Big Al stared into Gakupo's beautiful face and reluctantly turned to Sweet Ann, **"For **_**one **_**day. You can stay for one day, got it. Then you have to leave."**

"**You're just saying that, Al! You'll let me stay, I know you will. Then you'll kick that queer out and we'll be on our way to England again!" **Ann said, although it was obvious that she was happy.

Big Al was about to take back what he said but Gakupo stopped him and Sweet Ann went to get her things.

"It's only because you asked," Big Al said to Gakupo.

"I know," Gakupo said smiling.

Big Al grabbed him and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss and sighed.

"We won't be able to do that for a while," Big Al said looking at the ever incommodious Sweet Ann dragging her overly-large suitcase into the living room.

"We'll get through it," Gakupo said, "I know we will. Because I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Gakupo, more than anything else."

"**Stop talking in Korean or whatever! Ugh! I can't carry this, help me Al. Not you Gahto or whatever your name is, **_**Al **_**help me!"**

Big Al sighed again. Life was not so good right now.

**A/N: Gomenasai! I didn't update for soo long… Well, I finally wrote a lemon. I'd been missing that type of writing for a while. It was fun, but my skills might be a bit rusty, so sorry if it sucks. A few things— first off, I very, very briefly researched love hotels (it was very awkward, let me assure you) so I actually don't know much about them. I made up the name Adonis Love. I don't know how authentic it is, so sorry if it isn't the right type of name for a love hotel. Also I'm thinking about changing the name of the fic to something that people will be able to find more easily because, quite frankly, 'Vocaloid Shitsuji Kissa" is quite an obscure title. Tell me what you think about that. If I were to change it, the title would be "Vocaloid Butler Café" which is basically the same thing except in English not in Japanese romaji. The bold text is supposed to be dialogue in English. And yes Gakupo can speak English. And if you wanna, you know, be a nice/awesome person, you could maybe tell me who you're fav couple is and tell me what you like about them. I'm planning on doing a little extra at the end about the most popular couple so I need feedback. Thanks and bye—stay tuned for the next installment of this fic! I will try to get it up sooner, I promise~!**


	7. YuumaxLen 2

"Len? If you don't want to do this it's fine," Yuuma said as he looked worriedly at the kouhai whose hand was currently in his.

"No, no, it's fine… it was my idea, after all," Len said, nervousness evident in his voice, "It's just walking into school holding hands, right?"

"You can change your mind if you want to, Len. I won't mind," Yuuma ruffled Len's hair, "I'll love you no matter what."

Len blushed, his cheeks turning pink, "Why do you have to be such an embarrassing guy? I…I love you too, so it's okay. I'm not really scared anyways."

Yuuma smiled gently at his stubborn lover. He raised the hand that was holding Len's and softly kissed the top of it.

"Thank you, Len."

Len blushed even deeper, now even his ears were pink.

Len truly was cutest and most wonderful person Yuuma had ever met.

Before Len, Yuuma had dated a few other people. Mostly girls, but a couple guys too. After meeting Len, Yuuma realized that it hadn't really been 'love' in his past relationships as much as 'like.' What was real love was the relationship Len and Yuuma shared now.

He _loved _Len from the depths of his heart.

But what he was most concerned about now was what would happen to Len, a _male _first year, for dating him, Yuuma, a popular _male _third year. Yuuma didn't want anyone saying anything bad about Len, but now that their relationship had been revealed it was almost certain that Len would be the victim of taunts.

Yuuma was used to hearing all the things, good and bad, other people said about him, but he didn't want Len to get to have to deal with the anxiety of having others talk behind his back.

He wanted to protect Len from getting hurt. Especially if that hurt was due to him.

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He should have been more aware of where and what they were doing.

Yuuma squeezed Len's hand.

_I love him, I really love him, _Yuuma thought.

"Senpai?" Len asked, seeing Yuuma staring at him.

Yuuma smiled at him, "It's nothing. Just thinking about how cute and pink your ears were just now when you blushed."

"They weren't pink!" Len exclaimed blushing again.

Yuuma laughed softly at his cute Len.

"Looks like we're here," Yuuma said, eyeing the school gates.

Len gulped nerously.

Yuuma squeezed his hand again, "Don't worry. I'm here; I won't let them say anything about you."

Len squeezed Yuuma's hand back and smiled a little weakly at his senpai, "Thanks."

They walked into school hand in hand.

As soon as they stepped foot on school grounds, the whispers started.

"Just ignore them," Yuuma said softly to his lover.

Len nodded stiffly and stared straight ahead of them.

"I can't believe Yuuma-sama's actually dating someone like that! A first year _and _a guy! What would a spectacular person like Yuuma-sama see in such an inferior person?"

Yuuma turned and glared silently at the girl who had spoke, leaving her stunned.

Yuuma sighed and turned toward Len, "Let's get inside the school. It should be less populated inside than outside."

"Okay," Len said quietly.

Yuuma felt a pang in his heart, _I should have been more careful, _he thought again_._

Len must have notice Yuuma's pained silence because he turned toward Yuuma to give him a not-so-convincing reassuring smile, "It's okay, we'll get through this. Everyone will get over it soon enough, right?"

Yuuma smiled gently at Len, "Yes, of course they will."

He squeezed Len's hand yet again as they stepped into the school building.

It would not be pleasant having to endure the taunts. But they would get through it. Together, they would definitely get through it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey, Yuuma! Is it true? You're dating a first year?" an annoying group of girls said surrounding him as soon as he got to homeroom.

"Yes," Yuuma said coolly, "Yes I am."

"He's a guy isn't he?" one of them asked.

"Yes, he is," Yuuma said in monotone.

By now the entire classroom was listening.

Yuuma sighed. These people were just too shallow.

"You're…just playing around with him right?"

That did it.

"Playing around?" Yuuma snapped, "I think not. No, the type I'd play around with is a pathetic girl like you."

He didn't add what he really wanted to say, 'Len is completely different. _I love him._'

The girl stared at him in shock and tears sprang to her eyes. She smacked him across the face and ran out of the classroom, crying.

The other girls ran out after her, calling him a jerk and bastard as they went.

Everyone in the classroom was staring at him.

He looked at his reflection in the window. There was a big red mark on his cheek where he had been slapped.

"My…face…" he murmured, he really didn't want Len to see him like this. It would only make him fret unnecessarily.

"What a self-centered guy," someone said.

Yuuma sighed and sat down just as the teacher walked in. He could hear the soft whispers and caught glimpses of notes with Len and Yuuma's names on them being passed.

He endured it for the rest of the class. The only thing that kept him strong was how much worse it must be for Len.

The underclassmen wouldn't say anything to Yuuma, but Len was a target for first, second and third years.

It made Yuuma's blood boil to think about it. He couldn't forgive anyone who laid a finger on Len.

_I'll definitely protect him, _Yuuma thought as he stared absent-mindedly out the window.

He heard rustling as a piece of paper fell on the ground. He saw the girl who sat in front of him in the next row pick it up. The girl who sat next to her in Yuuma's row had passed it to her.

He caught a quick glimpse of what was written on it; 'Len', 'Yuuma' and some word that began with y or g and had a couple a's and a j.

Yuuma scoffed and looked away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yuuma trudged out of the kendo changing room in low spirits.

He was doing pretty well sparring with the guys. He usually won, but he was having pretty amazing victories today, probably because he was channeling all his bitter emotions into practice.

He'd won several matches when his opponents started saying things about Len as they sparred.

He lost continuously after that.

It was much to the delight of his opponents of course. They seemed to think it was funny that Yuuma was so riled up about the whole ordeal.

'Just calm down, man,' they said.

_I can keep calm about it if it's Len, _Yuuma thought as he stepped out of the dojo.

He was surprised to see Len outside the dojo leaning against the wall.

"Len?"

"I wanted to walk to work together," he explained blushing.

Yuuma smiled, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Were you here long?"

"Not really," Len replied.

Yuuma took Len's hand in his and started walking towards the butler café.

Len was quiet along the way.

Finally Yuuma asked, "Len, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, why do you ask?" Len asked, staring up at him. Yuuma noticed a scratch along his right cheek and jaw.

"What is that red mark on your face?" they both asked at the same time.

Yuuma touched the cheek where the girl had slapped him. She'd hit him really hard. It was still red there even after Yuuma had put a cold wet cloth on it.

Yuuma didn't want to tell Len about it, but he couldn't lie about it either.

"A girl got a little mad at me in homeroom."

"What did you say to her?" Len said leaning forward to examine his cheek, "She must have slapped you really hard."

Yuuma looked at the worry in Len's eyes.

"Ah, I forgot. It was something petty," Yuuma said laughing a bit.

Len looked away and squeezed Yuuma's hand, "I don't like it when you're hurt," he said softly.

Yuuma leaned closer, "it's okay," he breathed into Len's ear, "I'm fine."

Yuuma looked closer at the cut on Len's face, "But how did you get that?" he asked referring to the scratch.

"Oh, um, I kinda ran into a wall," Len said, not making eye contact.

Yuuma didn't believe it. The scratch wasn't something that you get by running into a wall. But Yuuma didn't say anything about it.

But he still felt uneasy inside.

"You know you can tell me anything, Len," Yuuma said, "I'll help you get through anything."

"You can tell me too," Len said frowning stubbornly.

Yuuma chuckled softly, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Len said blushing.

Yuuma smiled, "Come here," he said pulling Len behind a wall.

"Wha—?"

Yuuma captured Len's lips a brief kiss.

"Yuuma…" Len said as Yuuma placed a kiss on his cheek.

He looked at Len. He looked tired and weary.

He felt a pang in heart and kissed Len again.

"Let's go, we'll be late to work," Yuuma said, taking Len's hand again.

"Yeah…" Len said, holding Yuuma's hand tightly.

Yuuma was about to turn around and say tell him he loved him again when Len interrupted him.

"Senpai.. I l-love you…"

Yuuma widened his eyes in surprise.

"I love you too, Len."

Len blushed and Yuuma chuckled.

"Let's get to work," Len said furiously blushing and pushing past Yuuma but still holding his hand.

Yuuma laughed again, "Okay."

It was a difficult love but it was worth it.

So worth it. Worth more than anything else.


	8. Last TedxKaito Chapter LEMONALERT!

**A/N: Woah! It's the last installment of the KaitoxTed part of this fic already! It was so much fun writing this couple. I hope you enjoy it! **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!****

"Kaito, wake up!"

Kaito moaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up.

The person who had called him began to shake him a bit roughly.

How strange. Teddy-chan was never rough with him. When he woke Kaito up in the morning it was always with a gentle kiss on the cheek or temple, and when Kaito had managed to open his eyes fully there was a soft kiss on the lips, a warm smile and gentle coaxing to rouse him from bed.

Yawning, Kaito reluctantly sat up in bed. He turned toward whoever had woke him with a pout on his face.

"Teddy-chan—"he stopped suddenly, surprised and confused to find that it wasn't Ted who'd come to wake him up.

"Get up, Kaito! Don't you have to go to class?" Meiko said looming over him, "It's all because of that stupid UTAU! Doesn't he ever wake you up in time? You must be late all the time!"

All of last night's events suddenly came back to Kaito.

That's right. Meiko had showed up suddenly and started yelling at Ted for things he hadn't done.

After a huge fight between Ted, Meiko and Teto-chan, Meiko ended up staying the night in their apartment.

"Well? If you don't get up now you're going to be late for class," Meiko said, marching up to the window and roughly pushing the curtains apart.

Kaito blinked, bleary with sleep, and checked the alarm clock on the night table to see that it read 6:22 AM.

Kaito pouted and scrunched up his nose, "Too early," he whined softly.

"It's not too early!" Meiko exclaimed.

Kaito heard a sigh in the doorway and turned to see Teddy-chan leaning against the doorframe in an apron. He smelled of pancake batter.

"It's Sunday," Ted said, "Kaito doesn't have any classes today."

Meiko glared at him and said, "Well, if he doesn't get into the habit of waking up early, he'll be late on the days he does have classes."

"Vocaloid University is only a fifteen minute walk from here. I wake him up at 7:10 so he has fifteen minutes to brush his teeth and eat breakfast and ten minutes to change into his clothes. After gathering his things, we are able to leave the house at 7:35. I walk him to the University and we part ways there at 7:50. He is able to arrive at class at 7:55, five minutes before his class starts at 8:00."

Meiko seemed a bit flustered by how Ted seemed to have everything figured out so she just leveled him with a harsh glare.

Sighing again, Ted made his way to Kaito.

He smiled and helped him up from bed while Meiko continued to glare daggers at him.

Kaito smiled back at Ted and followed him as he led the way to the bathroom. Just being taken care of by Teddy-chan made him happier.

He loved Teddy-chan.

"What did you make for breakfast?" Kaito asked Ted.

"Bear-shaped pancakes with strawberry sauce, whipped cream and fresh strawberries. There's also egg omelet, bacon, cranberry juice and bunny-shaped apple slices with caramel to dip in. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Nope!" Kaito said beaming at Ted, "Sounds yummy."

"If you feed him such unhealthy food everyday it'll be bad for him," Meiko cut in.

"It's only because it's Sunday. I don't make food like this every day."

Meiko said something back, but Kaito didn't listen. His spirits had died down again somewhat.

He wished Meiko and Teddy-chan wouldn't fight.

Meiko was like an older sister. They'd grown up together and he loved her. He loved her as a sibling.

Meiko loved him too but it wasn't familial love. Meiko had told him she wanted to be his lover.

But that couldn't be. Kaito couldn't think of her that way.

The person he loved most in the world was his Teddy-chan.

Teddy-chan was amazing. He gave him a place to stay, food to eat and unconditional love and care. They were in love. Kaito wanted to be with him forever.

_Teddy-chan_ was his lover.

He only wanted Meiko to understand that.

He wanted her to accept Teddy-chan and him as the lovers they were. He wanted her to stop hating Ted because he was an UTAU and see what he saw in him.

But she said she'd take Kaito back to their hometown.

"_You'll never see Kaito again!"_

The thought of what Meiko had said to Ted hurt Kaito more than anything else.

How was he going to live without Ted in his life?

_I love him, _Kaito thought, _I love Teddy-chan more than anything else._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ted, Meiko and Kaito ate breakfast. By the time they finished it was time for Kaito and Ted to go to work.

"Where do you work?" Meiko asked Kaito as they walked out of the subway and to the rest of the way to the café. She had decided to tag along.

"Meito-nii's café. It's called Vocaloid Shitsuji Kissa," Kaito answered.

"Meito? As in my brother the arrogant, bratty heir Meito?"

"Yup! Teddy-chan worked at Meito-nii café before me. I was surprised to see that the store owner was the same Meito-nii that moved out of your house a few years ago. I saw him at the café one day when I went there to meet up with Teddy-chan. Meito-nii was nice enough to give me a job there," Kaito explained.

"Meito doesn't really contact us, but I thought his café was a butler café. Do you really work there?" Meiko asked.

"It is a butler café," Kaito said, "And I really do work there."

"Of course. It would figure that an UTAU work at a butler café of all places," Meito sniffed haughtily, "But why did you have to drag Kaito into it?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"It's only a part-time job," Ted said, trying his best to ignore the last comment.

"Teddy-chan is an actor," Kaito said.

"An actor?" Meiko said laughing, "A failing actor it seems, if you have to do a part time job to support yourself."

Ted once again ignored the comment.

"Meiko!" Kaito said, upset that she was being mean to Teddy-chan again.

"What? It's true," Meiko said, still smirking sardonically at Ted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They finally got to the café. Kaito showed Meiko to the front of the café as Teddy-chan went to get changed in the back room, taking both Kaito's and his things with him. The shop hadn't opened yet and Ted and Kaito were the first ones there.

"Why do you call him Teddy-chan?" Meiko asked Kaito.

"I thought it was a cute nickname for him," Kaito said.

"A 'cute' nickname for a man like that? There isn't anything cute about that guy!"

Kaito thought about how Ted would blush when Kaito sometimes hugged or kissed him suddenly or how Ted would snuggle closer and nuzzle Kaito's neck after making love.

Kaito bit his lip, "He can be cute sometimes."

"I doubt it," Meiko said wryly, "_You're _the cute one. I can't wait to get you out of this place. You don't belong here."

Kaito gulped, "Um…Meiko, I'm gonna go change for work now," Kaito said quietly as he quickly when to the backroom.

When he walked in Ted was already changed. He had all of Kaito's clothes out, ready for him to change into.

Teddy-chan smiled at him kindly, "I'll help you," he said motioning for him to come closer.

"Okay," Kaito chirped. Being near Ted instantaneously brightened his mood.

Kaito sat on the bench as Teddy-chan undressed and dressed him, lifting his arms up and lowering them as Ted prompted.

Kaito looked up at Ted's face thoughtfully. It was a handsome face. He had beautiful red eyes framed by glasses and a bit of stubble along a masculine jaw line. His brilliantly colored red hair was a bit unruly but it was tied back in a ponytail that sometimes tickled Kaito's neck when they kissed.

He looked like a bit like a rough type of man, but Teddy-chan had a heart of gold.

Ted's eyes teared up as he thought of what Meiko had said.

"_I'm taking Kaito away."_

Kaito didn't want to go away. He wanted to stay with Teddy-chan.

Ted noticed the tears in Kaito's eyes and stopped his movements.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" Ted whispered in a concerned voice, putting a hand on Kaito's cheek and brushing a fallen tear with his thumb.

Kaito clutched Ted's shirt and started fully crying.

"I-I don't want to leave, Teddy-chan…" he said, warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ted furrowed his brow, "It's okay, Kaito. I won't let her take you away," he said in a determined tone.

"I want to s-stay with you f-forever!" Kaito sobbed.

Ted took Kaito into his arms and stroked the back of his head. Kaito tightened his grip on Ted's shirt.

"I love you, Teddy-chan!" Kaito cried, "I want to be with you!"

Ted hugged Kaito tighter, "I love you too, Kaito. I love you more than anything else," he whispered.

Kaito looked into Teddy-chan's eyes to find nothing but the purest, warmest feelings of love that reflected his own.

Kaito hiccupped, continuing to cry, and Ted reached down to press his lips gently against Kaito's.

Their lips had touched for the briefest of moments when the door to the main restaurant opened with great force.

"What hell are you doing, you stupid UTAU?" Meiko screeched, standing in the doorway, fuming.

Ted froze and slowly broke the kiss.

"You made Kaito _cry, _you bastard!" Meiko screamed.

Meiko swiftly walked over to where Kaito was sitting and yanked on his arm, forcing him to stand up, "We're leaving _now! _I won't let you be in the presence of that UTAU for another moment!"

Meiko was about to drag Kaito out of the store, but Ted stood up blocked their path.

He pulled on Kaito so he fell gently against his broad chest, "Don't decide everything yourself!" he yelled.

"I'm taking Kaito away from here!" Meiko yelled back.

"I won't allow you!"

"He belongs back at our hometown, away from a stupid UTAU like you!"

"Kaito belongs here with me!" Ted yelled, holding Kaito firmly, but gently to his chest.

"No he doesn't! His life would have been so much happier without you! You only cause him grief! You made him cry!" Meiko shrieked trying to pull Kaito away from Ted.

Ted held onto Kaito, refusing to let him be taken away.

Kaito looked up at Ted and gasped softly. Teddy-chan's eyes were filled with immense pain and hurt.

Meiko finally managed to pull Kaito away and had started to pull Kaito away from Ted, out the door.

Ted grabbed onto Kaito's arm and was about to pull him away from Meiko when Kaito finally broke in.

"Stop! Stop it! _Just please stop it!_" Kaito yelled, tears running down his face at full force.

He slipped out of both Meiko's and Ted's grasp and fell to the floor, sobbing.

Ted and Meiko immediately followed, each ready to take Kaito into their arms and comfort him.

"_I don't want to leave!_" Kaito cried, "_I-I love T-Teddy-chan…I don't want to leave…w-want to be w-with him f-forever._"

Meiko froze and Ted brought Kaito closer to him, hugging him to his chest and comfortingly stroking his back.

After several moments of crying uncontrollably, Kaito collected himself enough to speak.

"M-Meiko…I love Ted…please let him be with him…please…" Kaito pleaded, hot tears continuing to run down both his cheeks. He was holding on to Ted tightly, but had turned his head towards Meiko to address her.

"B-but, Kaito…I thought you…wanted to be with me…I've always been there for you…" Meiko said softly, "Kaito, don't you…love me?"

"I- I love you," Kaito hiccupped, "I love you like a s-sister."

"Kaito…" Meiko said, she was red in the face and looked about ready to cry.

She looked from Kaito to Ted and back to Kaito.

"In what way do you love Ted?" Meiko asked a bit darkly.

"I love him l-like a…a l-lover," Kaito answered.

Ted squeezed him a bit tighter as look of realization dawned on Meiko's face.

"Is it really true? Do you love him like lover and not me?" Meiko asked.

"Y-yes…love you like a sister…I love Teddy-chan like a lover…I love Ted…love him…" Kaito answered, his sobs quieting down as he looked up at Ted who planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too, Kaito" Ted whispered.

There was a moment of silence as no one spoke.

"Ted," Meiko finally said, addressing Ted, "If you ever do anything to hurt Kaito…"

"I never will," Ted said vowed, "I'll never hurt him."

Meiko pressed her lips together, "Kaito, I understand. I'll…I'll leave you two be…I'll quit trying to take you back…but, can I at least visit sometimes?"

Kaito looked up at Ted who nodded, "Meiko, you can visit," he said smiling a bit.

Meiko offered him a weak smile and got up.

Ted also got up, bringing Kaito, who was still clinging to him, with him.

"I'll send for my things later. Right now, I'll go catch the earliest train back home," she paused, "Bye Kaito." She turned to leave out the door.

"T-thank you, Meiko" Kaito said as she left.

She turned back and smiled at him slightly.

"Bye-bye," Kaito said smiling.

"Bye Kaito," she repeated leaving the store.

After she left there was a beat of silence before Ted gently pressed his lips to Kaito's lips and began kissing him.

The kissed for a long time until they finally broke apart.

Ted tucked a piece of Kaito's hair behind his ear and softly kissed his temple.

"I love you," he breathed into his ear.

Kaito giggled as Ted's hair tickled his neck.

"I love you too, Teddy-chan!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaito hummed contentedly as he stood in the bathtub below the warm shower. Ted gently scrubbed his back with a sponge and soap.

They had been in high spirits the whole afternoon. It was nice to finally be alone together.

"Turn around, Kaito. I'll wash your chest," Teddy-chan said.

"Okay!" Kaito said and obeyed.

Kaito stared up at Teddy-chan as he felt his tender hands roam about his chest in steady, swift movements.

Smiling, Kaito got on his tippy toes and kissed Teddy-chan on the lips. He giggled when Teddy-chan blushed slightly.

Teddy-chan chuckled and moved closer to Kaito, "No, like this," he said planting a proper, deeper kiss on Kaito's lips.

Kaito put his arms around Teddy-chan's neck as Ted put the sponge down and put his hands on Kaito's waist and back.

They stood together in close proximity, their chests touching, and hearts beating in the same rhythm.

Ted licked Kaito's lips asking for permission for entry.

Kaito parted his lips and moaned as Teddy-chan's tongue slid into his mouth.

Teddy-chan brought his hand down to Kaito's member, eliciting another moan from Kaito's lips.

"Ah!" Kaito called out as Ted kissed his way down Kaito's neck to his nipple, all the while increasing his movements on Kaito's length.

Ted gently pushed Kaito against the wall.

"Mmm…" Kaito moaned as Ted kissed a sensitive spot on Kaito's neck.

Kaito's face and skin was flushed and he called out again as Ted touched the tip of his member.

"Ah! A-ah…i-inside T-Ted…" Kaito managed to say.

Teddy-chan kissed him again, smiling in the kiss, "Alright, Kaito."

They slowly slid down the wall, and Ted slipped his middle finger in Kaito hole to prep him.

"Ah!" Kaito called out as Ted hit a certain spot. Ted added another finger and continued to hit Kaito's spot.

"Mmm…ah! T-Teddy-chan…inside…ah! P-please…" Kaito whimpered as he felt the third finger slip in.

Ted kissed Kaito's cheek and put himself in.

"Ah!" Kaito called out.

Ted started to thrust into Kaito causing him to moan and call out over and over again.

Ted licked Kaito's ear erotically as Kaito clung to him.

Kaito felt waves and waves of endless pleasure as Ted continued to thrust into him, hitting his most sensitive spot over and over again.

"L-love you…Ted…I love y-you…" Kaito managed to say as he neared his climax.

Ted, who too was ready to peak, said, "I love you too, Kaito. I love you…"

"Ah!" with one final thrust from Ted, Kaito peaked, tightening pleasurably around Ted.

No longer able withstand the pleasure, Ted too came into Kaito, filling him with a warm sensation.

"A-ah…" Kaito breathed as Ted slowly pulled out.

"Kaito…" Ted murmured as he kissed Kaito softly on the cheek.

Kaito giggled, his face flushed, "No, like this," he said planting his lips on Teddy-chan's and sharing a deep kiss with him.

"Let's stay together forever," Kaito said when they broke the kiss.

Ted smiled warmly, "Yes, of course, Kaito."

They kissed again, conveying to each other the same unspoken thought.

_I love you._

**A/N: Whew! I originally intended to just do some fluff at the end, but later decided that we needed to see some hot action with this couple…so here we are! I hope the ending satisfied you. We had severe thunder storms a couple nights ago and our power went out. The next morning I woke up and the power was back on, but there was no internet access. I kinda feel like this happened to make me write this chapter. Admittedly, I have been pretty lazy hehe… Well, if you wanna be a nice person then maybe you can let me know who your favorite couple is thus far. I'm gonna write an extra about the most popular couple. I'll get chapter 9 up as soon as I get over this chronic laziness of mine.**

**To Britt-neechan: When I said I was writing this chapter…when you threatened me with...things having to do with Len…I had actually been reading manga… **_** SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT LEN-KUN~!**_


	9. Last BigAlxGakupo Chapter LEMONALERT!

**A/N: Last installment of GakupoxBigAl now! Enjoy~ **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!****

"**Ugh! This food is horrible!"**Sweet Ann exclaimed after taking one sip of the miso soup.

_She's intolerable, _Big Al thought as he took a bite of broiled salmon, **"What the hell are you talking about? Gakupo's cooking is delicious."**

Sweet Ann, Gakupo and Big Al were eating breakfast. Sweet Ann was making Big Al's bad mood even worse. Big Al and Gakupo had given up the bed to Sweet Ann last night. Big Al ended up sleeping on a futon in the living room. It was either that or sleeping next to Sweet Ann on the bed as she'd insisted.

_No way in hell._

Gakupo had offered the couch to him, but Big Al didn't want to inconvenience his lover any further because of this. It was because of him that such a bothersome person was lodging in their apartment.

The least he could do was let him sleep on the couch.

It obviously wasn't enough, though.

They needed to get Sweet Ann out of there. Big Al had a feeling that she wouldn't really be minding the 'one day' warning he had given her.

That meant they needed to make her see sense.

It was clearly an impossible feat.

"**No it's not! The food is tasteless and it's impossible to eat with these stupid sticks!" **Sweet Ann complained.

"**Would you like a fork?" **Gakupo asked politely.

"**No! I don't want to eat this stupid food at all!"**

"**Stop complaining!" **Big Al yelled back. He was about to say something along the lines of 'no one asked you to stay here' when he caught a look from Gakupo.

Big Al sighed and tuned out what Sweet Ann said for the rest of breakfast. Instead he focused on Gakupo.

Gakupo had been as well-mannered as usual but there was something a little off about him.

Wasn't he being a bit…distant?

He'd hardly spoken to Big Al since they woke up this morning. Even now he didn't look at Big Al unless it was to send him a warning glance.

Big Al remembered what Gakupo had said last night.

"_I want to be monopolized by you…and want to monopolize you…" _

Big Al wanted nothing more than to be alone with Gakupo right now. He wanted to kiss him and hold him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to _show _him how much he loved him.

But, of course, there was that obvious obstacle called Sweet Ann.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"**Al! Wait for me!" **Sweet Ann called, her high heels clicking as she caught up with Big Al and Gakupo who had stopped for her.

Gakupo and Big Al had been walking at a normal speed, but Sweet Ann seemed to want to take her time strutting her way to them and letting her large breasts bounce flashily. She was already turning many heads.

Big Al muttered something unintelligible under his breath, looking at Sweet Ann's gaudy attire with disdain.

"**Did you really have to wear that?" **he asked her.

Sweet Ann looked down at her short white dress that had a low neckline, **"What's wrong with it? It's sexy."**

"**No, it's tasteless."**

They were about to start an argument when Gakupo cut in, **"Look, we've arrived at the shop."**

Sweet Ann looked up at the pink café-style building and frowned.

"**Why is it so girly? I don't like cute things. It doesn't suit you," **she said turning to Al. She looked at Gakupo and smirked, **"But I guess this type of place suits him well. A gay like him that is."**

Big Al shot Sweet Ann a hateful look, **"If Gakupo's gay, than so am I."**

"**Al, you're not gay! You're just confused right now! But since I'm back, you don't need to be! We can go back-"**

Big Al turned cut her off, opening the door to the cafe, **"This is the front of the café. Sit here. Gakupo and I will go change."**

Sweet Ann stepped into the café and gasped loudly, causing all the customers and waiters to look up and stare.

"**Ugh, it's so ugly!" **she exclaimed seeing the pastel pink interior, **"Al, you have to quit working here immediately! This place doesn't suit you! It only suits gay fags!"**

The café had gotten quiet and all attention was on the foreign women who had just shouted.

Big Al was about to start yelling at her but Gakupo spoke before him.

"**Ann-san, please calm down," **he said, **"This is a butler café. Young women come here to be catered to by men in butler uniforms. It pays more than a regular job as a waiter in a restaurant. That is the reason why Al and I work here. This type of décor is common in butler cafés."**

"**That's absurd! Al, you have to quit now! Right now!" **Sweet Ann yelled a look of disgust on her face.

"What happened? I heard yelling," Meito said, coming out of the backroom.

He saw the yelling woman, Gakupo and Big Al and walked up to them, "Al, Gakupo, who is this? Why is she yelling?"

"**Who are you?" **Sweet Ann asked, **"Are you gay too? Al, let's leave this gay place!"**

"**It isn't gay!" **Big Al finally snapped at her, **"Stop being so damn narrow-minded!"**

"**This place is corrupting you!" **Sweet Ann insisted.

"**Excuse me," **Meito interrupted and spoke in English, **"You are disturbing our customers. Please leave," **he turned to Gakupo and Big Al, "I will talk to you two later."

"**How rude!" **Sweet Ann exclaimed, **"We are leaving!"**

Sweet Ann grabbed Big Al's forearm and, digging her nails in, dragged him outside.

Sweet Ann started pulling him in a random direction, but Big Al stopped her, peeling her hands off him.

He'd had enough of Sweet Ann's bullshit.

Gakupo had stepped outside now and looked very concerned. Big Al grabbed him and Sweet Ann and pulled them to the alley behind the store.

He needed to get Sweet Ann to understand this. He needed her to see that Big Al loved Gakupo not her. He needed her to leave them _alone._

"**Ann. Watch carefully," **Big Al said once they got there.

He grabbed a surprised Gakupo and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Putting all his feelings into that kiss, Big Al held Gakupo in his arms for a long, long time.

Sweet Ann just gawked at them with her mouth open disgracefully.

Big Al finally pulled away from those soft lips.

He looked Gakupo in the eyes and said, **"Gakupo, **_**I love you**_**. I love you and only you. You have all of me and I want all of you. I don't care what happens; I'm **_**never**_** letting you go."**

After he finished talking, he once again pressed his lips against Gakupo's. This time Gakupo put his arms around Big Al.

When they pulled away, Gakupo smiled slightly and whispered in Japanese, "Al, I love you too. I am all yours. I have no wish to be apart from you. "

Big Al smiled and kissed Gakupo's cheek tenderly.

Holding Gakupo close, Big Al finally turned towards Sweet Ann.

"**Ann, I'm going to say this so loudly and clearly that even **_**you **_**will understand. **_**Leave us alone. **_**I love Gakupo not you. I have no intention of leaving him. I won't go back with you. I don't want to see you again. **_**Just go away and never come back."**_

Sweet Ann stared at them wide-eyed. For a brief moment she was speechless.

Then she opened her mouth and the shrill sounds came spilling out one after another.

"**You…you **_**gay bastard! **_**I hate, hate, **_**hate**_** you! I can't believe you're in love with a **_**man**_**! I won't ever talk to you again, you stupid gay!" **Sweet Ann yelled, her face red with anger and disgust.

With that Sweet Ann turned around and briskly walked away, tripping over her heels a couple times.

Big Al watched Sweet Ann go. He felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulder at last.

With a sigh of relief, Big Al rested his head on Gakupo shoulder and muttered into his ear, "I feel so freaking liberated right now."

Gakupo chuckled and ran a gentle hand through Big Al's hair.

He kissed Big Al's temple softly and said, "Let's go in. Meito-san said he was going to talk to us."

Big Al groaned and slowly straightened up. Grabbing hold of Gakupo's hand, he was about to walk into the restaurant through the backdoor when he stopped suddenly.

"Before we go…" Big Al leaned down to press his lips to Gakupo's once again, "One more couldn't hurt." After several moments of feeling soft lips moving gently against his own he broke the kiss and smiled, "Now I'm equipped to face Meito's wrath."

Gakupo laughed softly and took hold of Big Al's hand again, "Let's go in then."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meito hadn't yelled at them, but he'd done something worse. He'd lectured them.

But after the talk about disturbing the sacred bishie café atmosphere, Big Al and Gakupo had finally completed the day's work and had gotten to go home.

Big Al yawned and stretched as he entered their apartment.

"Hmm, seems Ann got her stuff…" he said noticing that said monstrosity's suitcases weren't there, "But… she didn't have keys. I wonder how she got in… what if she broke something."

"I'm sure Ann-san wouldn't cause any harm to our apartment," Gakupo said, pulling the front door shut.

"Right. Wouldn't want to get 'gay germs,' by touching our things," Big Al said.

"Don't mind what she said," Gakupo said, "People are entitled to their opinions. Besides, what other people say doesn't matter. I love you and that's all that is important."

Gakupo walked up to Big Al and put his arms around him in a hug.

Resting his head against Big Al's chest, Gakupo softly repeated, "I love you."

Big Al drew his arms around Gakupo, "I love you too, Gakupo. I meant what I said today."

"I know," Gakupo whispered.

"You were really quiet this morning. I was worried."

"I…just thought that… that if you really chose Ann-san instead of me, I wouldn't know what to do…" Gakupo murmured.

"Why would I ever choose _her _over you?"

"Because…she's a woman…"

Big Al's eyes widened in surprise. Could it be that what Sweet Ann had said about 'gays' had really gotten to him after all? It was just like Gakupo to hide his inner turmoil under a serene exterior.

Calling Sweet Ann derogatory names in his head, Big Al held Gakupo tighter and asked softly, "Whatever happened to not minding what others said…?"

Gakupo smiled a little, "…well, what you said today reassured me…thank you, Al."

Big Al looked into Gakupo's eyes to see that tears of joy had pooled in them.

Bringing Gakupo even closer to him, Big Al whispered, "I should be the one who's thankful. To have someone like you…it's like a dream."

Kissing Gakupo, Big Al moved them to the couch.

He broke the kiss, "No, I take that back. You're better than a dream. I don't think I have the mental capacity to dream about something this good."

By now Big Al disposed of their coats. He moved his hand under Gakupo's shirt to tweak his nipple.

Gakupo's face reddened and moaned softly as Big Al pushed his shirt up further on his chest and began to lick his nipples.

Big Al suddenly stopped and hissed softly as he felt something rub against his hardened member.

"Continue," Gakupo said as he put his hand on Big Al's length and squeezed.

Big Al obeyed, teasing Gakupo's nipples as he buried him in a kiss. After a few moments he pushed his tongue into Gakupo's willing mouth.

Keeping one hand on Gakupo's nipple, Big Al unbuttoned and removed Gakupo's pants.

By this time Gakupo had also unbuttoned and unzipped Big Al's pants and the only thing that separated him from skin contact was a thin layer of underwear.

Big Al and Gakupo moved completely in sync as Big Al pushed his hand down the back of Gakupo's boxers to begin prepping him and Gakupo put his hand down the front of Big Al's briefs.

Big Al swiftly removed his own shirt and leaned back over Gakupo to kiss his neck, still prepping him in the back.

At the same moment Big Al hit a bundle of nerves deep within Gakupo as Gakupo touched a particularly sensitive spot under his length. Gakupo called out in time to Big Al's low, soft groan of pleasure.

"Gakupo, I can't wait anymore," Big Al said huskily into Gakupo's ear.

"Mmm," Gakupo moaned, "Then…please…" he said as he freed Big Al's member from his briefs.

Big Al positioned himself above his beloved and pushed himself slowly in, causing Gakupo to call out in pleasure.

Giving him Gakupo a few moments to breathe, Big Al began to move himself in and out of Gakupo, changing his pace until he found the perfect rhythm for the two of them.

Big Al lovingly caressed Gakupo face, planting soft, breezy kisses here and there to offset the intense heat of their nether regions.

"A-Al…" Gakupo managed to say.

"Yes, Gakupo?"

"I'm g-going to…"

"Me too," Big Al said.

With one last push Gakupo finally reached his climax as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

Feeling Gakupo tighten around him, Big Al also released himself.

Panting slightly, Big Al pulled out and softly laid himself down on Gakupo.

He kissed Gakupo again and pulled away to smile at him.

Gakupo smiled back and wrapped his arms around Big Al who was softly kissing his neck.

"Gakupo, you're _amazing,_" Big Al breathed into Gakupo's ears.

"So are you, Al…"

Big Al pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Thanks."

Gakupo laughed softly, "We need to clean up."

Big Al lifted himself off Gakupo and half-smiled flirtatiously, "You wanna go for another round in the shower?"

"Al…" Gakupo said, smiling indulgently at his energetic lover.

"So that's a yes?"

Gakupo laughed again and got up the couch and walked to the bathroom.

Big Al stared after him, watching Gakupo's lithe movements.

He loved everything about Gakupo. His long, silky smooth purple hair, the pale beautiful skin, his gentle and serene demeanor... Even how he bundled up all his emotions and got a little out of character when they came tumbling out.

He loved Gakupo.

And Gakupo loved him back.

Big Al got up, ready to ravish Gakupo a second time.

He was looking forward to this second round of love making.

He was also looking forward to all the rounds to come and moments to share.

They would definitely always be in love. It was absolutely certain.

**A/N: Wow! The GakupoxBigAl pairing is finished for this fic… It took a while to get this up. All because my computer was giving me problems...I have to completely erase everything on my laptop now. At least I've got everything backed up. Okay, so Gakupo did say "This type of décor is common in butler cafés" but I don't really know… The whole time I'm writing this I'm thinking that it takes place in some place like the maid café in Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Really, I should research these things more. In any case, if you wish to be a lovely darling that maybe you can tell me which couple is your favorite in this fic thus far. I'm planning to write an extra about the most popular couple in the end.**


	10. YuumaxLen 3

"Ah! S-senpai, that tickles!" Len gasped, giggling as Yuuma fluttered his fingertips gently against Len's skin.

"Does it?" Yuuma asked, immensely enjoying Len's adorable reaction. His face was red and was turned away slightly. One eye was closed while his soft lips were parted in one of the smiles that Yuuma loved.

"Yes! Yes, it does! Please stop!" Len yelled, another fit of giggles escaping him as Yuuma brushed his sides.

Yuuma enveloped Len in a hug from behind and, still tickling him, gently kissed one of his cheeks.

"We have to go out and start working!" Len said, still being mercilessly tickled by his older lover.

"We have time," Yuuma said calmly, "But if you want, I'll stop tickling you. I'll need something to keep me busy though."

True to his word, Yuuma stopped tickling Len, but before Len had a chance to respond, Yuuma had pressed his lips to Len's, capturing them in a loving kiss.

Len easily melted into the warm kiss, his cheeks shaded pink.

Yuuma held Len in his arms, gently brushing away a lock of blonde hair from his face. He broke the kiss and pecked Len on the cheek again. Something caught his eye.

He pulled away slightly to examine the dark blotch from Len's cheek to his hairline.

Yuuma furrowed his brow, "Len, what's this?"

Len's hand flew to his cheek and Yuuma could see that he had just recalled something in his eyes.

"Um…it's nothing, Senpai."

Yuuma frowned a bit, worry etched clearly across his face.

He stepped closer to his younger boyfriend to get a better look.

Len stepped back quickly, "Senpai, it's nothing!" he said again, alarm visible on his face.

Yuuma froze. He'd already seen the array of cuts and scratches on Len's neck.

"Len…what's wrong…?" Yuuma asked softly, getting seriously worried.

Yuuma had noticed that for the last few days Len had been wearing his hair down, out of its usual ponytail. He'd wondered about it briefly a couple times, but didn't pay it much mind.

He didn't think that it might have been to hide something like this.

_This_ was different from a change in preferred hair style. _This _worried him deeply.

Len was looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. He looked like he was going to refuse to talk about it no matter what Yuuma said.

"You can tell me anything, Len," Yuuma said gently, at least attempting to coax Len out of his current state.

"I'm just clumsy. Like I said, it's really nothing," Len said, still looking away.

But it _wasn't_ 'nothing'. What were those marks blemishing Len's beautiful skin?

The thought of it all pained Yuuma beyond anything he'd had to endure due to this whole fiasco so far, because deep down he knew what they were.

The truth hit him and tore him apart with a force like no other.

Could it be…someone, or even a group of other people, were hurting Len?

_Len…it's because of me…you're getting hurt because of me…, _Yuuma thought painfully as he slowly stepped closer to Len who didn't move away this time.

A very unpleasant thought suddenly occurred to Yuuma.

_Why don't you just…leave me…? Why do you stay by me when it only causes pain? You…I'm hurting you…_

Even as he thought this, Yuuma silently wrapped his arms around Len and buried his face in Len's neck.

"I love you, Len," Yuuma said in a low voice.

Len wrapped his arms around Yuuma, "I love you too, Senpai."

Yuuma raised his head and looked at Len's face. He gently caressed Len's cheek and softly kissed his lips.

Bringing his lips down he nuzzled Len's neck then started to kiss each individual cut gently, still holding Len in his arms.

"Y-Yuuma-senpai…" Len said, "T-that tickles…"

Yuuma smiled at the endearing sound of Len's embarrassed voice.

He brushed his fingers along Len's sides, causing the melodious sound of Len's laughter to escape his lips.

Yuuma wanted to hear Len laugh. He wanted to see Len smile. He wanted Len to be happy.

"Senpai!" Len exclaimed as Yuuma began to tickle him again.

The door to the main restaurant opened to let Meito in.

Len blushed deeply, "L-let go! Meito's come in."

Yuuma smiled teasingly at Len, putting away all his inner turmoil deep within. He only wanted to focus on Len right now. He thought that maybe Len did too, despite his outward behavior.

He began to tickle Len again, but Meito interrupted them, saying, "Quit playing and get back to work" not too forcibly.

Yuuma stopped, chuckling a little when Len sighed with relief. He took Len's hand and led them out to the main part of the restaurant.

He looked at Len to see that he was looking at him, a subtle pink blush on his face.

He smiled at his beloved kouhai, but the terrible thought flitted across his mind briefly once again.

_Why don't you leave me?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He was so selfish for letting a problem slip like this.

More marks had been steadily appearing on Len.

Yuuma noticed them while cuddling with Len, or kissing him, or just leaning closer to get a better look at him.

Yuuma asked him about it multiple times but Len never spoke up about it. He always brushed it off and the topic was changed.

And then Yuuma's mind always ended up selfishly slipping into that new topic, falling into a distraction, just to rid itself of what he knew really had to be done.

They had to break up. Yuuma and Len had to break up.

_As long as they were together Len would keep getting hurt._

Yuuma hated that Len was getting hurt. He hated that Len was getting hurt because of him. He hated that they had to break up.

But they had to break up.

Yuuma pushed the cart full of textbooks into the library mechanically, almost paying no attention to what he was doing.

The librarian looked up as he entered and waved to him. Yuuma waved back just to be polite.

It was his free period and his science teacher has sent Yuuma to return the books to library. Since it was either do that or listen to the stupid rumors his classmates had to offer, mostly about Len and him, Yuuma decided to go out to run the errand.

Yuuma walked back to his classroom, slowly. Free period had a good twenty minutes left and he was in no rush to return to that big, messy cluster of superficial high schoolers.

"Hey, stop! You guys are such jerks, just stop, okay!"

Yuuma stopped in his tracks as he listened to the voices drifting up from around the corner up ahead. One of them was extremely familiar and he recognized it immediately.

"Why should we? We thought you were a good friend, but then you go and date a _guy. _You know how weird it feels to find out someone who you thought was your friend is suddenly _gay._"

"Then ignore me for the rest of my life, I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

Yuuma started to stride quickly towards the scene. If that was who he thought it was…

Yuuma turned the corner just in time to see Len thrown up against the hall wall.

"Ow! Cut it out!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

There were three guys surrounding him. They all had haughty smirks on their faces as they watched Len rub the back of his head gingerly and wince as he came across a bump there.

"Why should we, fag—"

Yuuma didn't let the guy finish insulting Len as he roughly yanked him back by his shirt collar, almost causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuuma said coldly, putting himself between Len and the bullies.

"Yuuma-senpai…" Len said, his eyes widening at the sight of him.

The guys silently gaped at him for a moment. They were first years like Len, but were a couple inches taller than him. But Yuuma was still several inches taller than them, and easily much stronger.

The guy who had been talking before recovered first and spoke up, "If it isn't Prince Charming to the rescue of his little Lenny-kinz," he turned toward Len, "Threatening us with your _boyfriend. _It's weird enough that you have one!"

Yuuma stepped up to the boy who had spoken, looming over and looking down on him, "_What did you say?"_ He narrowed his eyes.

The bully stepped back a little bit. His friends already seemed quite nervous and were already edging away slightly.

The seemingly leader of the group didn't back down so easily, "What I mean is that you both are gay faggots!" he said in a voice a little too high.

Yuuma grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall just as he'd seen him do to Len.

"Try saying that again," Yuuma said.

He didn't think he'd felt such a powerful _rage _before.

_How dare these low-lives _hurt_ Len, _my Len, Yuuma thought.

"I said, _try saying that again,_" Yuuma repeated.

The guy looked scared by now, but he seemed to value his ego more than his life, "_F-fags! You're fags!"_

Yuuma took one swing and hit him straight across the face.

His arms were strong, able to handle a shinai, a person's face stood no chance.

The boys in the background went running off as their leader crumpled to the ground.

"Senpai!" Len yelled, suddenly aware of how much trouble Yuuma would be in, "Senpai, stop!"

"You're not supposed to hit! It's against school rules!" the former tough guy yelled up at Yuuma.

"_Shut up." _Yuuma said, dangerously lowly.

Len rushed forward to restrain Yuuma, but he still got another punch on the bully.

He desperately tried to calm Yuuma with words, "Senpai! You have to stop! You'll get—"

"You've been hitting Len all this time, and _now_ you bring up pathetic _rules?" _Yuuma growled.

There was one thing on his mind: the bastard hurt Len. He was going to pay.

Len was trying to hold back Yuuma with all his strength, but he still couldn't prevent that last punch Yuuma threw at the boy.

Yuuma's fist hit the boy in the eye and he wailed loudly in pain.

Yuuma was about to go again, but a combination of Len's efforts and an interruption stopped him.

"Hey! You two—stop it right there!"

A teacher rushed up to the scene and pushed Yuuma and the boy apart.

Len still held his grip, just in case Yuuma tried to go around the teacher.

But Yuuma stopped, breathing heavily, face red and face a mask of fury.

Len looked to the side to see the two first-years that had run off and another teacher who was coming toward them to help with things.

Len squeezed Yuuma's arm a little tighter and couldn't help but step a little closer to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len had gotten a few band aids from the nurse for his injuries, even though they weren't as bad as the boy Yuuma had hit.

That guy was in the infirmary. He had a black eye and several bruises on his left cheek. He thought he'd dislocated his jaw, but that turned out to be false.

Right now Len was sitting next to a brooding Yuuma in front of the Principal's office.

Yuuma had been moody while the teachers had taken the boy away and interrogated him, Len, and the other two boys. Now he was very quiet.

The Principal hadn't called them yet, but they'd already missed the rest of the period and quite a bit of the next.

They had been sitting next to each other in the gloomy silence for nearly fifteen minutes and Len felt that he needed to say something, anything, to get Yuuma out of his quiet stupor. He couldn't tell what Yuuma was thinking right now.

"Senpai…" he started off.

Yuuma looked at him and slowly brought his hand to caress Len's cheek, looking at him with a mixture of emotions Len couldn't read.

"Yuuma-senpai, I—"

Len was going to apologize, but Yuuma beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Len."

Len stopped, "No, you…you were just standing up for me. It's because I was so vulnerable like that—"

"Len, I am so very sorry."

Len stopped again. Yuuma's tone was a little different. Something was off.

"Senpai…?" Len asked uneasily.

Yuuma brought his face close to Len's, their lips almost touching, but he suddenly pulled away, dropping his hand from where it was resting comfortably on Len's cheek.

The words he said next hit Len with a terrible force like no other, shattering his heart into a million pieces.

"Let's break up."

**A/N: Woah! That's all I have to say about the plot as of now. Alright. Okay. Sorry, this was late. I vow to get the next one up sooner. Ahh, procrastination is such a persuasive bitch (even after my computer was working again, I didn't write it for a while…there, now I can sleep at night). Sooo, if you wanna be amazing you can tell me who your favorite couple is thus far and I'll make an extra about the most popular couple. Hope you liked this chapter. Look forward to the next one!**


	11. Last MeitoxMikuo Chapter LEMONALERT!

**A/N: A MikuoxMeito chapter! Yay :) Just a heads up, there's an important author's note in the end. I would tell you now, but I want you to read first. Speaking of reading, I should probably let you do so. Carry on. **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!****

Meito slid into a bar stool next to the counter and told the bartender to give him a tall glass of sake.

He'd had enough.

Meito had way more than enough.

Everywhere he looked, the street, the train, even his own restaurant, he saw people happily in love. All the couples clinging to each other, smiling at each other, flirting, adoration in their eyes.

And Meito?

Single and so utterly, pathetically lonely.

The bartender gave him his glass. Meito picked it up and took a big swig. He'd run out of booze at home and when he'd been about to park in front of the liquor store there had been a drunk couple making out outside.

That's why he was at the bar currently.

_Maybe I'll even find someone here, _he thought half-heartedly joking, even though he'd been here quite few times before and never met anyone, much less hooked up with them.

He was practically driven up the wall in madness by now. Why was he so alone?

There had to be _someone. Anyone_ Meito could love.

And anyone would do. He just wanted to love someone, to have something to treasure.

All his life he got whatever he wanted. Money, woman, alcohol. He didn't have to do anything. He was rich, sexy and smart. He just got it.

But _love _was different. It was something so, so precious.

It was all a part of fate. There was someone who was fated to be your beloved.

But despite his romantic way of thinking, he was really beginning to wonder if he wasn't meant to live loveless and die alone.

Meito sighed deeply.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…

He took another swig and put the glass down.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Meito didn't look up, forgetting all of his usual charisma, and just nodded at the polite request.

He heard the sound of the bar stool beside him scraping as someone sat down in it.

"I'll have something light please," the polite voice told the bartender.

This time the voice fully registered in Meito's mind. It was a male soprano, bright and clear with a cute-type quality to it.

Meito listened as the man casually conversed with the bartender. The voice really was beautiful. It was cute. It piqued Meito's interest.

He looked up to get a glimpse of the owner of the voice and his breath hitched ever so slightly in his throat.

The young man looked quite young, possibly still in his late teens. He had a sweet, pure face that hid a somewhat latent allurement. His soft pink lips were curled in a small smile and there was a light dusting of a blush across his smooth, porcelain-white cheeks. The most striking thing about him was his bright turquoise hair and eyes.

The boy got his drink and turned to Meito.

The smile he sent Meito caused his heart to thump abruptly.

"Um, my name's Mikuo," he said, that pink still dusting his cheeks, "…what's your's?"

This boy was really cute. Meito smiled gently at him, a genuine smile, not one of his usual customer-attracting ones.

"My name is Meito."

"Meito…" the boy murmured a bit dreamily, "Ah! I mean…t-that's a nice name…"

Meito chuckled a bit and the Mikuo's blush deepened.

"Mikuo's a really cute name," Meito said, smiling easily and turning his body towards Mikuo a bit more.

"T-thanks," Mikuo said blushing even more.

Meito smiled and refrained himself from laughing again.

"You know, I was actually quite lonely just now," he said staring into his almost empty glass.

"You were?" Mikuo asked innocently.

"I was. But thanks to you, I'm not anymore," Meito said and downed the rest of his sake, "Get me two more of these," he said to the bartender, motioning to his empty glass.

"Huh?" Mikuo asked as Meito handed him one of the glasses the Bartender gave him.

"Drink up," Meito said. Seeing Mikuo's uncertain look, he smiled, "It's okay. It's on me, a token of my gratitude."

Mikuo gingerly took a small sip, and blushed, "Oh…well, I didn't really do anything…" he mumbled.

"You're keeping me company. It's what I needed tonight."

Mikuo sheepishly took another sip from the drink.

Meito took a big gulp from his and leaned against the countertop, "Mikuo."

"Yes?!" Mikuo chirped brightly.

Meito chuckled softly as Mikuo took another drink, as if to wash down his embarrassment.

Mikuo...Mikuo…Mikuo…

How _very_ cute.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Meito asked smoothly. It wasn't polite conversation or flirtation. He was genuinely interested.

"Ah…well, I go to Vocaloid University," Mikuo said.

"Are you a first year?" Meito asked. If Mikuo was nineteen he really shouldn't have been at bar. Although Meito wasn't complaining too much. They wouldn't have been talking right now if Mikuo hadn't come.

Instead, he'd have been as lonely as hell, trying to drown his sorrows in sake.

"No, I'm a second year," Mikuo blushed a bit again, "I'm twenty."

"Oh," Meito said a bit surprised. He smiled apologetically, "Sorry. You look too young and cute for your age."

The comment about being 'cute' hadn't been forced. In fact, it had almost slipped off Meito's tongue without his noticing.

_This feels different…_Meito was able to think through his mind that was becoming a bit fuzzy between a combination of sake and Mikuo's cute expression.

"How old are you, Meito-san?" Mikuo asked, his cheeks stained a cute pink shade.

"Just call me Meito. I'm twenty-five," he told him, almost adding 'and single.'

"You're only five years older than me. You look mature for your age," Mikuo remarked.

Meito laughed a bit, "Do I look old?"

"Ah! No, that's not what I mean!" Mikuo rushed to say as Meito chuckled at his cute behavior, "It's just that…you look…really stoic and handsome…ah—I mean…um…"

Meito's heart beat loudly again.

He told the bar tender to give them two more drinks, trying to act nonchalant.

_This is different from just thinking someone's cute…_Meito thought briefly before handing Mikuo his glass.

Meito took sip as Mikuo took a slightly bigger one.

"Well, I guess school has something to do with it," Meito said, breaking the awkward silence that had come over them.

"School?" Mikuo asked.

"I have a doctorate degree in Business," Meito explained.

The truth was he hadn't really wanted to do it at the time, but his parents were pushing for it, and he didn't have anything better he wanted to do. It would also postpone his inheritance of the company further. In any case, it ended up helping the start-up of Vocaloid Shitsuji Kissa.

"Wow!" Mikuo exclaimed, "That's really admirable!"

Meito smiled, another real smile, "It's not that great."

"It is! And in business too!" Mikuo said, beaming.

Meito was silent for a few moments; his heart beating hard because of Mikuo's lovely smiling face.

"But, aren't you a bit young to have a doctorate?" Mikuo asked.

"I finished two years early," Meito said.

The courses for him had been relatively easy, but mostly he spent all his time studying. He'd loaded himself with courses because he wanted to get his mind off of everything his parents and family said about his inheritance. He was sick of hearing about how he had no choice. He didn't want to endure the harsh words thrown at him for being so 'ungrateful' about it.

"That's amazing!" Mikuo said.

"Well, what about you?" Meito asked, changing the subject, "What do you major in?"

"Botany," Mikuo said.

"Botany?" Meito asked. Thinking it over, he decided it fit him. He could imagine Mikuo inspecting flowering plants with pretty petals, maybe pink to match Mikuo's cute blush.

"Yup! I love studying it!" Mikuo said, excitedly with a shine in his eye.

Meito stared at him for a moment, and smiled slightly"…I'm jealous of you."

"Huh?" Mikuo asked, puzzled, "Why? You have a doctorate and own a restaurant, and I'm just a second year college student."

"You have something that you're really passionate about. Something you love whole-heartedly. Business wasn't really like that for me. It was just convenient to be studying it at the time," Meito said.

"Oh…" Mikuo said softly.

Meito ordered another round of drinks, "Don't let that get you down. Here," Meito handed Mikuo another glass, "Drink up!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Meitooo~" Mikuo moaned as said man turned the key to his apartment.

"Yes, Mikuo?" Meito asked, as Mikuo tightened his grip around his neck.

"My head feels fuzzyyy~"

"I know…" Meito said as he got the door to open.

At the bar Meito had forgotten to take into account that Mikuo's light-weight body wouldn't be able to handle too much liquor. Since it was because of him Mikuo got drunk, he'd decided to take him home. After all, Mikuo didn't seem to be in a state to give directions to his own apartment and obviously Meito couldn't leave him there.

He gently eased Mikuo off his back from where he'd piggy-backed him from the parking lot through the elevator and onto his living room sofa.

"You can sleep on the bed for tonight," Meito said, even though he wasn't sure if Mikuo understood him. "I'll go get a change of clothes. I don't know if I'll have anything that fits you though," he said, thinking about Mikuo's small frame.

"A change of clothes…?" Mikuo asked a bit dazedly.

"It'd be too uncomfortable to sleep in your street clothes, wouldn't it?" Meito asked.

"Oh…yeah…" Mikuo said. Just as Meito turned to leave, Mikuo caught onto the fabric of his pants.

"Mikuo?" Meito asked, stopping and turning a bit towards him.

"Are you going to undress me?" Mikuo asked in a soft, innocent voice.

Meito's cheeks heated up unexpectedly at Mikuo's question.

Of course Mikuo wasn't trying to seduce him or anything. From what Meito had gathered during his conversation at the bar, he seemed to be way too pure for that. Plus, he was pretty drunk now.

"Can't you…dress yourself?" Meito asked.

"I dunnooo…" Mikuo said, his words slurring.

Meito turned to walk away again, thinking about how long it had been since he had last blushed this hard.

"Meitooo…" Mikuo moaned, trying to get up and follow him.

Meito caught him just as he fell, "Hey watch out, you'll—"

"Meito…I like Meitooo…" Mikuo said, his face blushing brightly.

Meito froze.

He was just drunk right now…just drunk…

"I really, reallyyy like Meitooo…" Mikuo said again, pressing into him.

Meito tried to push Mikuo back to the couch but Mikuo held on to him.

"Don't you like me, Meito?" Mikuo asked, staring Meito directly in the eyes.

This wasn't good. This was really not good. At this rate he'd…

"Don't you like me…I really, really like youuu…" Mikuo said, moving closer to Meito.

Others had tried to come onto Meito before. But they had been the experienced or slutty types.

This innocent beguiling really got Meito more.

_He's drunk right now. He has no idea what he's saying. Even if I say it, he'll just forget it in the morning. _Meito thought, ignoring the pang it caused in his chest.

"I really like Mikuo too," Meito said.

As soon as he said it, he was struck by how _right _it sounded. Yet at the same time it seemed somewhat…incomplete.

How was that even possible? He must have been drunk too.

Mikuo smiled and giggled a bit, sending Meito's heart into frenzy.

"That's good…we both like each other!" Mikuo said, giggling again, "Meitooo…will you kiss meee…?"

_No…no, I can't take advantage of a drunk like that. He's too cute…if I kiss him right now, I'll end up losing control, _Meito thought furiously.

"Not now, Mikuo…I'm going to go," Meito said, trying to get up again.

"Why not? Didn't Meito say he liked me? I want a kiss…pleeease kiss me?" Mikuo begged, staring directly into Meito's eyes again.

Mikuo pushed up closer to Meito's face. Meito felt somehow helpless to kiss him back. He felt just as helpless to push his tongue slowly into Mikuo's mouth when Mikuo parted his lips.

Their heated muscles brushed against each other and Mikuo let out a soft moan.

_Dammit I'm hard…I've got to stop, _Meito thought as he began to push away.

"Meito…Meitooo~" Mikuo moaned pulling Meito down on top of him as he lay down on the couch.

"I can't do this…" Meito said, trying to push away.

"Meito doesn't want me…?" Mikuo asks, tears pooling in his eyes.

"No, that's not it…you…I really like you…" Meito said, realizing the truth behind his words more and more by the second.

"Then…why…?" Mikuo asked, staring into Meito's face.

Seeing Mikuo's beautiful and eager expression, Meito felt his will power crumble just like their first kiss. He couldn't hold back anymore. Plus, he was drunk too.

"Nn…" Mikuo moaned as Meito kissed him again.

Meito stood up slowly, pulling Mikuo up with him, their lips still pressed together. Mikuo didn't seem to notice being taken out of the living room and to the bedroom.

He gently pushed Mikuo down onto the plush bed, gently laying himself on top of him. Mikuo had his arms wrapped around Meito's neck, keeping him locked in place on top of him, or at least trying to. He didn't want Meito to push himself away again.

Not that Meito would at this point.

Meito slid his hand just under the hem of Mikuo's shirt and his fingers ghosted over the bare skin on Mikuo's hip.

His skin was smooth and pale. It radiated steady warmth.

Meito trailed his hand up Mikuo's chest slowly, pushing up his shirt as it went. When it got to Mikuo's collar bone, Meito broke their kiss for a moment to remove Mikuo's shirt.

He bent down to kiss Mikuo again, breaking their lip lock a second time to trail his mouth down Mikuo's neck, sucking on a spot that made him moan, and moved downward again.

Meito moved his tongue over Mikuo's pink nipple, eliciting a moan from the younger man.

Encouraged by the sounds Mikuo was making, Meito proceeded to suck Mikuo's nipple and use his hand to play with the other.

"Ahn…M-Meito…" Mikuo moaned as Meito moved even more downward, toward his nether regions.

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Mikuo's pants and discarded the restricting item by the bed.

He slipped a finger under the waistband of Mikuo's briefs and slid them off too, revealing Mikuo's erect, seeping member.

Meito grazed his thumb gently over the tip, causing Mikuo to call out loudly.

Meito moved his hand, grasping the base of Mikuo's member and squeezing a little while brushing his finger over the tip.

"Meito! Nn…" Mikuo moaned, waves of pleasure racing through his body.

Meito lowered his head and enveloped all of Mikuo's length in his warm, wet mouth, causing Mikuo to cry out sharply.

He moved his tongue over Mikuo's tip and underside, going lower and lower down his length. He swallowed almost all of Mikuo's member, Mikuo's cries and moans music to his ears.

"Ah…nn…Mei…to…" Mikuo said, close to his release.

_Dammit, I can't hold back anymore,_ Meito thought, letting Mikuo's length slip out of his mouth and causing a whimper to escape his lips.

He stood up on his knees and quickly removed his shirt. Mikuo watched him with clouded eyes, but still blushed deeper than he already was when Meito removed his pants and boxers, revealing a rather large erection.

Meito leaned back over Mikuo and kissed him gently. He grasped Mikuo's length again and began to gently squeeze and touch it. He broke their kiss and put his fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva.

Mikuo moaned and whimpered but looked at Meito confusedly at what he was doing.

_It's 'cause I don't have lube…I haven't had anyone over in a long time…_Meito thought.

He finally pulled his fingers out of his mouth and positioned them near Mikuo's entrance pushing gently.

"Nn?" Mikuo said looking even more confused.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back any longer," Meito said, before pushing a finger into Mikuo, making him cry out sharply.

Meito worked slowly at first, but increasing speed and adding a second finger. Mikuo made pained noises at first, but they got less and less frequent as Meito familiarized himself with his interior.

Suddenly Mikuo gasped and squeezed Meito's shoulder tightly as Meito hit a certain spot.

Meito smiled and softly kissed Mikuo's neck, "You're ready, I think."

"For what…" Mikuo asked, his eyes widening when Meito began to align himself with Mikuo's entrance.

Mikuo gasped, tears pooling in his eyes, "But…it won't fit…it's so biiiig…"

Meito chuckled softly, "Shh, it's okay. I'll make sure you aren't hurt."

"But…so big…" Mikuo murmured, calming down a bit at Meito's comforting and husky voice. His cheeks were now in a seemingly permanent stain of pink blush and his eyes were glazed over with desire.

_Sexy…_Meito thought as he gently pushed himself in, closely watch Mikuo's facial expression.

At first Mikuo's face scrunched up a little at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Mikuo…I tried to prep you as best I could…" Meito apologized softly, nuzzling Mikuo's neck and keeping up the motions his hand was making on Mikuo's member.

"Meito…nn…"

"Tell me when to start moving…" Meito said, trying to hold back as much as he could.

After a moment, Mikuo whispered, "Nowww."

Meito slowly slid himself out and back in again.

Mikuo groaned in pain a few times but suddenly gasped in pleasure when Meito hit his special spot.

Meito began to move at a faster rate, hitting Mikuo's spot repeatedly.

Soon Mikuo was moaning and gasping in pleasure.

Meito groaned huskily, feeling Mikuo clench around him repeatedly.

He thrust into Mikuo, striking his sweet spot dead-on.

Mikuo arched his back, clinging on to Meito, calling out his name repeatedly as he came.

Feeling him squeeze around him, Meito quickly captured Mikuo's lips in a kiss as he came with him.

And he realized something.

Meito had fallen in love with Mikuo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Light drifted in through the window, pooling just above Mikuo's head on the pillow. It illuminated his face, making him look almost as if he was glowing.

He looked like an angel.

Meito had been awake for about five minutes now. He had his head propped up on his elbow and was staring and smiling contentedly at Mikuo's sweet sleeping face.

_I'm in love with him…_Meito thought as he gently brushed away a strand of hair.

Mikuo stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned a little and looked up a bit unfocused at Meito's face.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Meito apologized softly.

"Ahh…that's…where am…" Mikuo slowly sat up in bed, rubbing at his eye as looking confusedly at his surroundings.

"We're in my apartment," Meito said.

"Apartment…ah!" Mikuo exclaimed suddenly, realizing he was naked and in bed with another man. One shy, embarrassed look told him he too was lacking any sort of clothing.

Mikuo's face turned beet red, "What happened…?" he asked. He gasped, "We didn't…!"

Meito furrowed his brow, "You don't…remember?"

Of course he didn't remember. He was drunk.

Oh crap.

"Mikuo…I…"

"We did, didn't we! We…you and I…" tears began to pool Mikuo's eyes and one trailed down his cheek.

Meito felt heart-broken, "Mikuo, don't cry," he said softly wiping away a tear.

"That…was…" Mikuo began, starting to cry more now.

"'Was…'?" Meito asked, trying his best to comfort him.

"My…"

"'My…'?"

"That was my first time!"

Meito felt all the air rush out of his lungs.

"I…Mikuo…" Meito didn't know what to say.

Mikuo stared down at his lap silently. There was an short period of silence that felt like forever.

"I'll full take responsibility!"

"Huh?" Mikuo asked, looking up at Meito.

"I'll take responsibility for it," Meito repeated, "Since this was your first time, I'll take responsibility for what I did. I just got out of control…I—if anything happens I'll take care of you and—"

"I'm not a girl! It's not like I can get pregnant…" Mikuo said, embarrassed by Meito's talk about 'taking responsibility.'

Meito paused and looked toward Mikuo, "I didn't sleep with you without any feelings involved."

"What?" Mikuo said blushing, not fully understanding what Meito was saying.

"I like you, Mikuo…no…it's deeper than that…I really…love you…" Meito confessed.

Mikuo blushed deeper, realizing how serious Meito seemed to be, "This is going so fast…"

"I know but…I still lo—"

"It's embarrassing!" Mikuo exclaimed hiding his face in his hands. He didn't think Meito would be the 'fast' type. But did he really mind…?

After hesitating, Meito cautiously put a hand on Mikuo's shoulder, "You don't like it?"

Mikuo peeked out from between his fingers for a second and buried his face in Meito's chest, surprising the older man a bit, "I like it…I _really _like it," Mikuo mumbled.

Meito ran his fingers through Mikuo's hair as the younger man spoke, "I think…towards you…I feel the same way…"

Looking at Meito and blushing furiously, Mikuo said something so softly it was almost inaudible, "I love you too."

Meito's heart thumped heart and he thought it might leap out of his chest in joy.

"Actually…I have been watching you for some time…I've seen you when you come to the bar… Last night I finally worked up the courage to come and talk to you," Mikuo said, looking away, "I've always liked you…now…I think it's more…"

"So you don't regret this?" Meito asked quietly, referring to last night.

Mikuo shook his head and buried his face in Meito's chest once again.

After a moment, Meito lifted Mikuo's chin up and leaned down to kiss him.

The new-found lovers kissed each other gently on the lips with a feeling sweet and precious like no other.

Love.

They deepened their kiss and Meito smirked slightly.

Judging from his and Mikuo's current conditions, this might just be the prelude.

**A/N: haha Well, I hope you liked it (by 'it' I mean **_**that**_** part, hehe). Please excuse my **_**nequissimus **_**editing. This chapter was like 3800 words long! This definitely the longest of all the chapters, which kinda makes up for the shortness (less than 1000 words) of the first MikuoxMeito chapter. Now, for the important announcement I mentioned. I'm thinking of making this a multi-chapter fic, separate from Vocaloid Butler Café. I may or may not do this, it all depends on what people think. Do you want me to do a separate fic for this couple? Do you think that's a suck-ass idea? I don't know, you'll have to tell me over lunch, your treat. Also—tell me who your favorite couple is [if you wanna, but if you do I will be happyyy] and I'll make an extraaa! The thing is, this fic is actually nearing its end. I hope you liked it. Please look forward to the next chappie! Byez~**


	12. Last YuumaxLen Chapter FINALCHAPTER!

"_Let's break up."_

What?

Len sat paralyzed in shock, the words Yuuma-senpai had just said to him bouncing around in his head, yet to be understood.

Len looked away and the words slowly repeated themselves in his head.

Let's…break…up…

Yuuma-senpai was ending their relationship?

Len felt a suffocating pressure on his chest.

Why?

That was a stupid question. It was because Senpai had grown tired of this. _All _of this.

Len gulped as his eyes began to water.

It was because Len was so weak.

He had been too vulnerable against a bunch of good-for-nothing idiots, and it ended up getting Senpai in trouble. Now who knows what was going to happen to Yuuma-senpai and it would be all Len's fault for letting himself get pushed around.

Every beat of Len's heart hurt.

With a croaky voice, Len said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Okay," continuing to stare at his hands that were in his lap.

A single tear dropped and landed on his right hand suddenly. He stared at it in surprise for a bit before closing his eyes in a failed attempt to stop the now gushing flow of tears.

"Len—" Yuuma-senpai started to say, but was interrupted but by a sob.

Len gasped slightly at the sound.

_I'm crying…_ he managed to think, before he started to break down completely.

This was embarrassing.

But what was worse was the thought that Yuuma-senpai and him were no longer together.

Yuuma-senpai softly whispered Len's name and drew him close, hugging him to his chest.

Even as Len thought about how cruel it was to do this when they were breaking up, he held on to Yuuma-senpai's shirt tightly.

This was probably the last time he'd ever be this close to Senpai again.

Len thought about trying to change Yuuma-senpai's mind, but as much as it hurt to separate, it hurt more to think about facing rejection if he tried to prevent it.

"Len—" Yuuma-senpai began to say in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry…" Len whispered heatedly between sobs, "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry—" Senpai began to say back.

"I'm so…weak…I'm sorry…"

"Len—"

Len tightened his grip on Yuuma-senpai's shirt and buried his face even further.

He didn't want to hear Yuuma-senpai say those horrible words again.

The words about how it was over.

"It's because I was weak…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Len sobbed, his entire body trembling.

"_Len!_" Yuuma-senpai said heatedly, "I'm wrong! I'm sorry, because I am wrong!"

Len paused at the urgent tone in Senpai's voice.

Yuuma-senpai took the opportunity to continue talking, "That…that was so idiotic of me…"

Senpai pushed Len off his chest a bit and looked him in the eye.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; I'll never say that again. Len, I don't want to break up."

Senpai paused as Len froze, his mind reeling once again from what he had just heard.

"But…you just said…" Len looked up at Senpai, confusion evident in his face.

Yuuma buried his face in Len's neck, hugging him close once more.

"I was being an idiot to think we should ever break up. It's just that…to think that you were getting _hurt_, all because I did the wrong thing at the wrong time…It was killing me inside! I was going crazy thinking that because of me you were suffering," Senpai lifted his head to look Len in the eye, "I love you, Len," he said firmly, "I'll only ever want what's best for you."

The tears that had stopped began falling again as Len's emotions once again did a 180.

"Senpai," he moaned, his cheeks colored, as he hid is face in Yuuma-senpai's shirt.

"I love you," Yuuma-senpai said again.

"I love you too," Len said, "I love you more than anything…"

Yuuma-senpai stroked Len's cheek and brought his head up.

They let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Time flew by after that incident.

Yuuma-senpai was reprimanded but given his good record prior, he didn't receive any more punishment than two week's worth of detention.

The school never really forgot about their relationship, but it stopped being the center of all attention. Even though Senpai would occasionally be angered by an insulting remark, the duo were able to tolerate most everything.

It was because they were together. As long as they were together, all would be fine.

The time before Senpai's graduation decreased at a rapid rate, and before he knew it, it was the last day of school.

Len had cried. Mostly because he wouldn't be able to see Senpai as often and was afraid that Senpai would forget him. But Yuuma had gently kissed away the tears, assuring him of the deep-rooted love he felt for his kouhai.

Also, the pair found out something interesting.

Apparently there had been a group of girls in school who were closet fujoshis.

One of the many notes regarding the couple Yuuma-senpai had seen passed between his classmates had actually said something along the lines of "Len-chan+Yuuma-kun=YAOI~!" with many consecutive hearts following it. There had been many others like it too.

As it turned out, the majority of the people, the females especially, who had initially 'gossiped' about Len and Yuuma-senpai had been fangirling.

Of course, not all were. For example that insolent girl that had slapped Yuuma, but it was a big enough chunk.

With a few firm, but gentle words from Yuuma the fujoshis had calmed down and had left them alone. Some even became good friends with them.

In the end, it wasn't perfect, but it was as damn close as it would be.

In truth, nothing really mattered to Len and Yuuma-senpai above one thing:

They were in love with each other.

So with every gentle touch and kiss and whispered professions of love was an underlying message.

No matter what happened to them, as long as they were together, in love, they would be happy.

And that was to stand as a universal law.

**A/N: Woo hoo, this fic **_**completed! **_**Now don't get me wrong, there **_**is **_**going to be the extra I promised you. Speaking of said extra, here were the results:**

**4****th**** Place: GakupoxBigAl (2 votes)**

**3****rd**** Place: MikuoxMeito (4 votes)**

**2****nd**** Place: KaitoxTed (5 votes)**

**1****st**** Place: LenxYuuma (6 votes)**

**So the extra goes to…LenxYuuma! Yay! Don't lose all hope if the pairing you wanted didn't get the extra because I just **_**might **_**post other extras in the future involving the other pairings. But remember, if you want to do a **_**separate **_**MikuoxMeito fic (I already have a lot of ideas for it) please tell me. If at least 4 people tell me they want it, I will write it. Meanwhile, look forward to the LenxYuuma extra coming soon. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I wuv you sooo much~!**

**Byebye~~!**


	13. YuumaxLen Extra!

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

Len stepped into the threshold of the apartment a bit stiffly. He removed his shoes, eyeing the clean, simple but stylish interior of the apartment.

"You don't have to act so tense," Yuuma-senpai said chuckling at his former kouhai's behavior.

Len's signature blush flooded his cheeks, "I'm not! It's just my first time entering your new apartment."

It had been two years or so since Yuuma-senpai had graduated high school. Senpai was a second year in college and Len was a third year in high school.

After graduating, Yuuma-senpai had continued to live with his parents for the first year of college. Not all that had changed from the year before. They obviously saw each other less during the school day, but they were always together at work and on the weekends.

It was spring now; two years since Len had confessed to his Senpai and started dating him.

Yuuma-senpai had just moved into a new apartment closer to the University.

He'd invited Len over today to spend some time together and show him his new apartment.

Len sat down on the living room couch continuing to stare around him as Yuuma-senpai left to get them some refreshments. The way the place was designed seemed to project Yuuma-senpai's style. He liked it.

Senpai walked in from kitchen and gave Len a glass of banana milkshake.

"Oh—thanks!" Len said, his eyes brightening at his favorite drink.

Yuuma-senpai laughed pleasantly. Over the two years, Len had become a bit taller, a bit more mature, but the essential being of Len remained the same.

He was the same Len that Yuuma-senpai had fallen in love with.

Len blushed and scowled a bit as he sipped his drink, "You haven't changed," Len said as if reading Yuuma-senpai's mind, "You're as teasing as always. You always laugh at me."

"But you don't hate it," Yuuma-senpai said, leaning closer.

Len scowled a little bit, and blushed but didn't deny the statement.

Yuuma-senpai smiled and watched Len sipping his drink enthusiastically. He put his own glass down on the table and moved closer to Len.

Out of nowhere Len felt Yuuma-senpai press his lips to his temple. It was a gentle kiss, given many times, but still full of meaning.

"S-Senpai…!" Len said, looking away a bit shyly. Yuuma-senpai was always doing random sweet things that totally caught him by surprise.

"What?" Yuuma–senpai said smiling, "What's the point of moving out if I can't even comfortably kiss you in my own apartment?"

Len blushed to the tips of his ears, "We've both come out to our families already…" he mumbled.

It was true.

It had been a while, and they were fairly certain that their respective families had known already, due to the excessive hints people from school often gave away. It was a breath of fresh air to tell them and be accepted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

At the same time, the situation at school had gotten progressively better and better. They had great friends now that they could trust not to start beating Len up if they found about their relationship.

On top of it all, Len and Yuuma-senpai, despite now going to different schools, were closer to each other.

Even if they didn't know anything else, they knew that they loved each other.

That was enough to keep them eternally content.

Len finished his drink as Yuuma-senpai lovingly watched him, sipping his own drink too.

Len sensed Yuuma-senpai watching him and turned towards him, only to immediately blush under his gaze and turn away again.

Yuuma-senpai chuckled at Len's demeanor. As cute as always.

Len put his glass down on the table, still blushing. Yuuma-senpai did the same, and moved to wrap his arms around Len.

Len leaned into Yuuma-senpai's embrace and held onto his shirt.

He snuggled into Senpai's chest and mumbled something softly.

Senpai laughed softly, the sound reverberating in his chest, "I love you too, Len," he said.

Tipping Len's face up, Senpai gently pressed his lips to Len's.

Len held onto Yuuma-senpai tighter, moving his lips to the same rhythm as Senpai's.

Slowly, Yuuma-senpai grazed his tongue across Len's bottom lip.

Len made a soft moan of surprise and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Senpai full access.

Senpai pushed his tongue into Len's mouth and took his time, exploring Len's sweet mouth slowly so as not to scare him.

Len put his arms around Senpai, moving his tongue too, timidly at first, and then letting their muscles intertwine and dance in their mouths.

Len felt Senpai's weight become heavier as he was gently pushed down onto his back on the couch.

Len's heart was beating fast. This was a new pace for them, unexpected but not unwelcome.

The two finally separated to catch their breath.

They stared at each other in the eyes for a long time. As he felt Yuuma-senpai's warm, gentle breath on his skin, Len saw a new look overtake Senpai's eyes. He felt a shiver run down his back, despite his rising body temperature and close proximity to Senpai.

"I love you, Len," Senpai repeated.

Len was now blushing to the tips of his ears again, "Senpai…I love you too…"

Yuuma-senpai lowered himself and kissed the side of Len's lips, gently trailing kisses down his jaw and neck.

Senpai experimentally licked at the hollow of Len's collarbone.

Len gave a gasp in surprise and made another muffled sound as Senpai continued to kiss that sensitive spot.

Senpai began to suck gently at that place, turning it a nice pinkish-red color. His hands roamed up Len's chest and tweaked at his nipple through the shirt of Len's school uniform.

"S-Senpai…!" Len said as he felt Senpai continue to tweak him and begin to unbutton his shirt.

Yuuma-senpai's hand ran down the row of buttons, popping them open with relative ease.

He touched Len's bare skin, sending another shiver down the younger boy's back.

He grazed his fingertips over Len's nipples, causing Len to moan softly.

The sounds were like music to Yuuma-senpai's ears, causing him to lick at the spot, earning another collection of sounds from Len.

Yuuma-senpai kissed down Len's navel, stopping to gently unbutton and unzip Len's pants and slip them off.

"Len…" Senpai whispered, pressing his lips to Len's bulge, causing Len to gasp.

Senpai smiled softly and raised himself. He slipped Len's already slipping shirt off his shoulders.

Coming closer to Len, Yuuma-senpai asked him, "Do you trust me?"

Len knew what Senpai was saying.

"Yes…" he whispered.

Senpai sat upright, pulling his shirt off his torso revealing his well-defined abdominals.

Impossibly, Len blushed even more. His heart rate seemed to be speeding at a million miles an hour now.

Senpai leaned down again and slipped his finger under the waistband of Len's boxers, tugging to gently pull them off Len's narrow hips.

Len moved his hands to cover himself in embarrassment, but Yuuma-senpai chuckled, pulling his hands back.

"Nnn…" Len moaned, "Don't look…"

"Why not?" Yuuma-senpai chuckled, gently grabbing hold of Len's member.

Senpai slowly, teasingly moved his hand along Len's length, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

Senpai came closer and lightly kissed the tip.

"Ah!" Len called out.

One look at Len's current disgruntled state and Yuuma-senpai was no longer able to simply look anymore.

Senpai straightened up once more and unbuttoned his pants. Just as he was about to free himself from his restricting undergarment, he paused.

Leaning over panting Len again, Senpai nuzzled their noses together as Len put his arms around him again.

"Len…" Yuuma-senpai whispered, "I love you…more than anything…I…I want to show you how much I love you, do you understand?"

Len nodded, holding Senpai tighter.

"Len…let me…make love to you…"

Tears began to pool in Len's eyes.

Surprised, Yuuma-senpai asked, "Len, what's the matter? Don't cry…"

Len sniffled and Senpai brushed away a tear that had fallen.

"Do you want me to stop?" Senpai asked, concerned.

Len shook his head, "No…no, I'm just so…happy…"

"Happy…?"

Len pulled on Yuuma-senpai, hiding his face in his neck, "I love you…" he whispered.

That was all the confirmation Yuuma-senpai needed.

He pulled himself out, licking his hand to slick himself down. As he did this he licked the fingers of his other hand.

"Len, this will hurt a bit…" Senpai warned.

"It's okay," Len whispered.

Senpai gently pushed one hand in and Len winced at the pain of the intrusion.

Waiting several moments, Senpai began to move his finger around, murmuring for Len to relax.

Senpai took his time to work on preparing Len. He added a second and third finger, trying to loosen up Len.

Finally, Len said, "Senpai, that's enough…please…enter…me…"

Reaching his limit, Senpai pulled himself up and aligned himself with Len's entrance.

He wrapped one arm around Len, moving his head down to kiss him. He wrapped his other hand around Len's member, starting to stroke in order to distract Len from the pain that he knew would ensue.

Yuuma-senpai pushed his lower self forward, sliding into Len.

Len called out in pain, slight pleasure edging around the sensation.

Senpai increased his strokes on Len, trying to distract him from the pain. He stopped moving, feeling himself be surrounded by Len's inner walls.

Moving his mouth down to gently kiss Len's neck, he whispered into his ear, "Tell me when I can move."

Len's breathed raggedly, and after several moments said, "Now."

Senpai began to move himself in and out of Len slowly, taking care to not go too fast and hurt Len.

Len groaned in pain, but as time went on, the pain subsided into less than a dull throbbing and a new feeling of pleasure began to overtake him.

He started to moan as Senpai increased his tempo, also beginning to fall into the new desire.

Len clung to Yuuma-senpai, brand new sensations permeating his entire body. Ever kiss, every touch, every breath felt like fire on Len's skin, but at the same time Senpai's husky groans and _desiring_ eyes send trills of cold down his back.

It was like every sensory part of him was suddenly wide awake and jumping about. But to offset his frazzled nerves, there seemed to be something else. A more latent layer of calmer bliss that encompassed them, possibly coming with the currently half-registered knowledge that they were now truly _together_, moving to the rhythm of their synchronized heartbeats, only the two of them.

"_Len…" _Yuuma-senpai whispered into Len's ear, feeling Len squeeze pleasurably all around him.

Incoherent moans and gasps were tumbling out of Len's mouth one after the other as yet another new feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"N-nn…Senpai…Yuuma-senpai…" Len panted, the feeling growing still.

"I feel it too," Yuuma-senpai whispered again.

Senpai increased his tempo again, moving to satisfy both their needs now as the climax drew closer.

Suddenly Yuuma-senpai angled a bit differently. He hit a bundle of sensitive nerves straight-on deep inside of Len.

"_Ah!" _Len yelled, suddenly seeing white as a rush of pure pleasure coursed through him.

Yuuma-senpai felt Len tighten around him, causing him to go over the edge in ecstasy and release himself into Len. Senpai continued to move, riding out their peaks.

As the feeling rushed out of them, Senpai slowly pulled out of Len and rolled off to the side, holding Len close to his chest.

They were panting, wrapped around each other and basking in the afterglow of their first time.

Len clung to Senpai, burying his head in his chest, tears of chest threatening to fall again.

They looked up each other, kissing each other softly on the lips.

"I love you, Len," Yuuma-senpai said quietly.

"I love you too," Len croaked through his tears that were now beginning to fall one by one.

Yuuma-senpai smiled and wiped away the tears. After a while they stopped falling.

Senpai began to trace little patterns into Len's bare back, humming a little.

"Um…" Len said.

"Yes?" Senpai asked brightly.

"Uh…it's late…can I stay the night?" Len asked, blushing a little.

Yuuma-senpai laughed, "You have a high stamina."

Len scowled and blushed deeper, "It's not that! I-I—it's just late—!"

Senpai cut him off with a kiss, "Of course you can stay, Len."

Len settled down a little.

"Do you want to shower now?" Yuuma-senpai asked.

Len's blush was back on his cheeks, "T-together?!"

Senpai laughed, "Well, I was going to leave that up to you, but since you seem so excited I'll take that as a yes."

Sitting up, Senpai scooped Len up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

"W-wait—ah!" Len said, being swung into the bathroom and put swiftly on his feet.

Senpai had the water running and the two of them under the shower in no time.

Len blushed as Senpai washed his back, listening to him hum once more.

Senpai reached around him to wash his chest and Len snuggled back into his chest.

Suddenly Yuuma-senpai was caught off guard as Len inclined his head up to press his lips to his.

"Len?" Yuuma-senpai asked.

Without answering, Len looked away.

As Senpai chuckled, Len mumbled, "I'll wash your back too."

Yuuma-senpai smiled and continued to hum and wash Len's body.

The two of their hearts still beat at the same time.

The bliss of being together with the one they treasured more purely and earnestly than anything else was too beautiful to ever convey in words.

Although _perfection _came pretty close.


End file.
